My Silky Love
by Bieber's wife
Summary: Cinta itu adalah suatu yang absolut, Namun ia sulit disadari. Naruto tahu itu! Tetapi Ketika pernikahan Menma dan Hanabi telah dilangsungkan. Ia baru yakin! Yakin bahwa ia mencintai Hinata, Saudara iparnya sendiri/"Tatap mataku dan katakan kau tidak mencintainya!" /"Aku mencintai saudara iparku, Hinata."/Warning Inside for this Chapter!/Chapter 5 UPDATE! RnR?:3
1. Chapter 1

**My Silky love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

^_^Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. And This Story is Mine ^_^

.

Pair : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : T ( Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah )

**Warning : Miss-Typo, Gaje, Aneh bin Abal, OOC, Dan lain-lain.**

.

**=Don't Like Don't read=**

.

* * *

Tap

.

Tap

Aku berjalan santai ditengah Konoha _city. _Kumasukan kedua telapak tanganku ke balik saku jaket _Orange_ yang kini tengah kugunakan. Runtukan-Runtukan kecil terdengar dari bibirku. Salju masih saja turun. Sekarangpun, Salju di trotoar sudah mencapai mata kaki. Cih. Kami-_sama, _Yang benar saja. Kau mau mengubur Konoha dengan salju?

.

Oh.. Perkenalkan, Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto merangkap, Namikaze Naruto. Aku baru mennginjak umur tujuh belas saat Oktober kemarin. Aku mempunyai Ibu bak Monster namun kadang mirip malaikat bernama, Uzumaki Kushina. Dan ketampananku ini adalah warisan dari Ayahku yang _Calm _dan baik hati, Namikaze Minato. Oh.. Aku juga punya kakak bodoh bernama Uzumaki/Namikaze Menma. Dia bisa dibilang mirip denganku. Namun tentu saja aku lebih tampan darinya.

Kini aku bersekolah di Konoha _high School. _Disekolah aku temasuk Siswa yang 'diicar'. Eit. Jangan salah sangka dulu. Maksudku adalah, Aku ini termasuk pria yang diincar para siswi disekolah ( Meskipun nomor 2, Karena yang pertama adalah si _Teme, _Uchiha Sasuke )

.

Dan disinilah aku, Berjalan di tengah Konoha yang boleh dibilang masih dalam keadaan cuaca yang ekstream. Huh~ Kalau bukan Menma-_nii _yang minta untuk bertemu. Mana mungkin aku mau keluar rumah dikeadaan cuaca yang separah ini. Mending aku Makan Ramen hangat, Atau Menghangatkan diriku dibawah selimut dikamar. Yah.. Karena Menma-_nii_ memang baru saja pulang dari London pagi ini. Sepertinya kuliahnya disana sudah selesai. Dan kudengar dia sudah langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan _Tou-chan_.

.

Menma-_nii _menyuruhku menjemputnya di restoran Teuchi dekat rumah. Merepotkan. Kurasa dia bisa pulang sendiri. Kenapa harus memakai acara dijemput segala? Memang dia anak TK? Cih, Dasar _Baka Aniki._

Oh.. Itu dia Restoran Teuchi. Aku langsung berlari dan segera masuk kedalamnya. Uh~ Aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan udara dingin ini..Kurasakan _Handphone_ku berdering. Kulihat layar _TouchScreen _itu. Ah.. Panggilan dari si _Baka Aniki. _Kuangkat telepon itu dan meletakannya disebelah telinga kanan."Woy! Kau dimana, _Kuro Kitsune?!_" Panggilku langsung. **"Tenanglah **_**Baka Ototou. **_**Sebentar lagi aku kesana. Aku sedang menjemput gadis yang akan kuperkenalkan padamu. Sebentar lagi kami datang. Tunggulah"** Jawabnya santai. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan mengambil posisi duduk di bangku terdekat. "Baiklah. Kalau kau tak datang dalam waktu 5 menit, Aku akan pulang! _Bye!_" Langsung saja kututup panggilan. Lalu meletakan _Handphone_ku diatas meja.

.

Aku mengacak-acak surai pirangku. Apaan dia itu? Seenaknya saja membuat orang menunggu. Dan lagi ia bilang dia akan mengenalkan gadis padaku? Uugghh... Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengenalkan wanita-wanita untuk kupacari. Dan hasilnya semua sama! Aku menolak halus mereka semua. Aku tidak tertarik dengan percintaan atau semacamnya. Walau aku tampan dan banyak gadis yang mengincarku, Aku belum pernah sekalipun pacaran, Memeluk, Atau bahkan mencium seorang gadispun. Kadang Menma_-nii _berpikiran bahwa aku ini _Gay. _Yaks. Aku bukan _Gay, _Atau _Yaoi _Atau apalah itu namanya. Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka terlibat dengan hubungan yang merepotkan. Apa aku mirip seperti Shikamaru? Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak mau disamakan dengan si rambut nanas belum bisa serius dengan seorang gadis. Bisa dibilang aku sulit jatuh cinta.

Ya.. Kalau sekedar tertarik atau suka sih mungkin sering. Hanya saja aku sudah menetapkan hatiku agar hanya memacari gadis yang benar-benar kucintai. Aku malas kalau harus putus-cari lagi-. Tidak! Kupikir sekali pacaran dan langgeng hingga menikah lebih baik daripada menjadi _Playboy._ Aku ini pria baik hati 'kan? Hahaha.

.

**Duak! **"_Itte!_" Aku mengaduh kala pukulan di punggung itu kurasakan. Aku membalikan badan. Mataku menyalang galak. Bersiap memaki siapa saja yang memukul punggungku. Cih, Ternyata yang memukulku itu Menma-_nii. _"Yo! _Baka Ototou_!" Panggilnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

.

"Menma-nii Sakit tahu! Kau pikir aku ini a-" "_K-Konnichiwa_" Aku menghentikan makianku pada Menma-_nii. _Aku diam dengan wajah bodoh sambil melihat sosok gadis yang baru muncul balik punggung Menma-_nii._ Menma-_nii _tersenyum senang. Pandanganku belum lepas dari wajah si gadis yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahku.

.

Gadis dihadapanku ini membungkuk sopan. Rambut Indigonya kelihatan sangat halus, ya? Tubuhnya dibalut mantel ungu tua dipadu Syal ungu muda di lehernya. Kulitnya putih. Seputih porselen. Tinggi gadis ini mungkin tidak lebih dari bahuku. Dan yang membuatku terenyuh adalah manik _Lavender _nya. Indah. Aku benar-benar betah menatapnya lama.

.

"Hoy! _Ototou_! Kau kenapa? Hoy!" Menma-_nii _melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. Aku mengerjap pelan dan memilih untuk pura-pura tidak memperhatikan gadis itu. "Tidak ada! Kau lama sekali, _Baka_ _Aniki!_" Seruku kesal.

.Menma-_nii_ tersenyum. Lalu mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk bersamanya. "_Gomen-Gomen.. _Sebagai gantinya, Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu ramen!" Kata Menma-_nii_ tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku mendengus kesal. Lalu beralih menatap gadis yang duduk disebelah Menma-_nii. _Menma-_nii _yang sepertinya mengerti maksud pandanganku pada gadis didepannya, Lantas berkata, "Ah.. Gadis ini Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, Ini adikku yang bodoh, Naruto." "Hei!"

.

Hinata terkikik pelan. Ia lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hinata-_desu. Yoroshiku~_" A-ah.. Suaranya bahkan lembut sekali. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Dengan canggung, Kusambut uluran tangannya. "N-Naruto. _Yoroshiku, _Hinata" Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Dan entah kenapa jantungku malah berdebar hebat. Sepertinya aku sakit. Mungkin ini akibat aku terlalu lama diluar sana.

.

"Jadi ada apa ini sebenarnya? Pakai acara kau mau aku jemput, Cih. Kau merepotkan, _Nii-chan_" Tanyaku _To the point. _Menma-_nii _merengut kesal. "Hey! Hey! Jangan langsung tanya begitu. Kau tidak lapar, Naruto? Mumpung kita ada di restoran Teuchi, Kau bisa pesan ramen sesukamu." Aku melipat tanganku didepan dada. "Aku tidak lapar!" Menma-_nii _menatapku dongkol. Ia lalu menoleh kearah gadis, uhum, Maksudku Hinata. "Tapi Hinata lapar 'kan? Iya 'kan Hinata?" Tanya Menma-_nii. _Cih, Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Apa mereka mau aku menjadi obat nyamuk? Bukankah seharusnya Menma-_nii _'mencomblang'kan aku dengan Hinata? Eh, Tunggu dulu, Semenjak kapan aku ingin dicomblangkan dengan Hinata?

"I-Iya aku lapar" Jawab Hinata pelan. Menma-_nii _tersenyum sumringah. Lalu mengacak pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Cih! Jangan bermesraan didepanku, _Baka Aniki_!

.

"Kalau begitu akan kupesankan makanan untuk Hinata. Hehe. Naruto, Kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Menma_-nii _( Lagi ) Namun, Kali ini ia bertanya padaku. Aku menghela nafas pasrah. "Ramen" Responku singkat. Kulihat Hinata terkikik geli melihatku. Pipiku kembali memanas. Langsung saja aku membuang muka kearah lain.

.

"Kalau begitu aku pesankan dulu. Hinata tunggu dengan Naruto disini ya? Walau terlihat bodoh tapi dia baik 'kok." Aku menyahut, "Tidak lucu, _Kuro Kitsune!"_ Menma-_nii _tidak memedukikan perkataanku yang barusan. Ia berdiri dan melenggang pergi kearah kasir. Meninggalkanku dengan Hinata berdua. Ya! BER-DU-A!

.

Hening melanda. Tak ada percakapan antara aku dan Hinata. Keadaan menjadi canggung. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka topik pembicaraan. Lidahku kelu. Aku lebih memilih memainkan _Game _di _Handphone_ku. Dan ia sibuk menatap salju diluar sana. Sesekali kulirik dia. Meneliti lebih jauh personifikasinya.

.

Astaga! Dilihat bagaimanapun, Hinata benar-benar Cantik!

Merasa diperhatikan, Ia menoleh kearahku. "A-Ada apa, N-Naruto-_san_?" Tanyanya malu-malu. Aku tesentak kaget. Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Errr.. Tidak.. Ahahahaha." Aku tertawa garing. Sial! Sejak kapan aku bisa gugup didepan seorang gadis. "B-Begitu ya.." Katanya.

.

Hening kembali. Ah! Sial! Kenapa aku jadi kaku begini?! Menma-_nii _cepatlah kemari!

Kulihat Hinata memain-mainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Uh~ Dia manis sekali! Aku menghembuskan nafas. Berusaha meredam keinginanku untuk memeluk Hinata. Ah.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku, sih?

.

"_Omatase, _Naruto, Hinata!" Akhirnya Menma-_nii _datang. Syukurlah, Aku bisa keluar dari keadaan canggung seperti tadi. Menma-_nii _kembali duduk dibangkunya. "Ini Ramen untukmu, Naruto! Dan ini _Cinnamons rolls _untuk Hinata!" Seru Menma-_nii _seraya meletakan makanan itu didepanku dan Hinata.

Tunggu! Ada yang aneh. "_Nii-san _tidak memesan makanan untukmu sendiri?" Tanyaku heran. Menma-_nii _tertawa pelan. Alisku semakin bertaut heran dibuatnya. "Aku sudah memesan 'kok! Tinggal menunggu 'orang itu' datang membawakannya kemari."

.

"Orang itu?" Kulihat Hinata dan Menma-_nii _tertawa. Cih. Jadi cuma aku saja yang belum tahu? Aku mengerutkan alis kesal.

"Haha, Kau belum tahu ya, Naruto.." Menma-_nii _mengerling sekilas kearah Hinata, Lalu melanjutkan, "..Tapi Hinata-_chan _jelas sudah tahu 'kan ya? Hahaha" Aku memicingkan mataku. Apa maksud mereka? Kupandangi Hinata yang tengah tersenyum manis kearah Menma-_nii._

Kuulurkan lenganku guna meraih sumpit. "Apa maksud kalian?" Tanyaku dengan nada tidak tertarik. Aku menyuput ramen yang tersaji didepanku. Huh. Mereka berdua ini membosankan! Lebih baik aku makan saja.

.

"_Konnichiwa_! Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Eh? Suara gadis lagi? Tunggu! Ini bukan suara Hinata. Aku menegadah demi mengetahui siapa sosok yang menyapa kami tadi.

_Shappire_ku bertemu dengan _Lavender. _Aku terperangah. Manik itu! Itu iris yang sama dengan milik Hinata! Aku menoleh kearah Hinata. Benar! Lalu kembali aku mengalihkan pandangannku pada gadis yang baru saja datang tadi. Kemudian menatap Hinata lagi. Gadis itu lagi. Dan begitulah seterusnya..

"Hanabii!" Seru Menma-_nii _riang. Menma-_nii _bangkit lalu meraih pinggang gadis itu. Membawanya kedalam pelukan Menma-_nii. _Aku masih melongo melihat keadaan didepanku. Aku semakin tidak mengerti. "Menma! Hentikan! Anak-anak ini melihat tahu!" Cicit si gadis-Menma-_nii _memanggilnya : Hanabi.

.

"Ah.. Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kita bisa meneruskannya nanti. Hehe" Menma-_nii _tersenyum gugup. Ia lalu mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk disampingku. Aku bergeser kekanan, Mempersilahkannya duduk. Kini posisi dudukku ada di depan Hinata. Dan posisi duduk Menma-_nii _berhadapan dengan Hanabi.

.

"Oh.. Kau belum mengenalnya 'kan, Naruto? Perkenalkan, Dia Hanabi. Kau bisa memanggilnya Hanabi-_neechan_" Aku menoleh kesamping. Menatap Hanabi-_neechan _yang tengah tersenyum kearahku. "Wah.. Kau Naruto adiknya Menma ya? Dia sering menceritakanmu padaku loh. Hihi" Hanabi-_neechan _terkikik pelan. Aku mengangguk menanggapi.

Hanabi-_neechan _mencubit kedua pipiku gemas. Wajahku bersemu. "Salam kenal ya, Naruto. Aku kakaknya Hinata loh~" Seru Hanabi-_neechan._

.

He? Kakak Hinata?! Ugh. Pantas saja mereka mirip. Kenapa aku sampai tak mengenalinya ya?! Ah~ Sepertinya aku harus menyetujui sebutan _Dobe _yang Sasuke berikan padaku. Benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu!

"Hana-_chan~ _Lepaskan cubitanmu dipipi _Ototou_ku dong! Aku kan juga mau dicubit~" Rajuk Menma-_nii. Nee-chan _hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Menma-_nii. _Ia melepaskan cubitannya dipipiku. Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku malu sekali dicubit oleh kakak-kakak dewasa seperti Hanabi-_neechan. _Eh! Tapi itu bukan berarti aku suka yang lebih tua ya!

.

Aku melirik Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kalau perhatikan lagi, Ternyata sifat Hanabi-_neechan _dan Hinata berbeda ya? Hinata terlihat lebih pendiam daripada Hanabi-_nee. _Kutolehkan kepalaku kembali kearah Hanabi-_neechan. _Warna rambutnya dan Hinata juga berbeda. Surai Hanabi_-neechan _berwarna cokelat susu. Sedang Hinata berwarna _Indigo _keungu-unguan. Kalau Hinata memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang, Lain lagi dengan Hanabi-_nee. _Rambut Hanabi-_nee _pamjangnya hanya mencapai setengah lehernya.

.

"Jangan menatap Hanabi dengan tatapan seperti itu, Naruto!" Tegur Menma-_nii. _Aku tersentak. Dia mengagetkanku saja. Aku mendengus sebal, Lalu menjelaskan, "Aku hanya sedang membedakan Hanabi-_neechan _dan Hinata! Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip tahu." Hinata pipinya terlihat memerah. Sedangkan Hanabi-_neechan _tertawa riang.

"Ahahahahaha..Kau juga sangat mirip dengan Menma, Naruto. Umm.. Pengecualian untuk warna rambut kalian ya!" Hanabi-_neechan _mengusap puncak kepalaku.

.

"Oh.. Sebenarnya ada hal yang Err.. Penting yang ingin kami beritahu oada kalian." Hah?.. Menma_-nii _merubah topik pembicaraannya. Dan sepertinya topik ini cukup serius.

"A-Apa itu?" Hinata akhirnya buka suara. Menma-_nii _dan Hanabi_-neechan _menatapku dan Hinata bergantian. Alisku makin bertaut. Aku dan Hinata saling berpandangan bingung.

.

"Sebenarnya... Kami..." Menma_-nii _menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia dan Hanabi_-nee _merona. aaku semakin bingung. Apa maksud mereka sih?

.

"Kami... Eerrr.."Kutatap dua orang dewasa ini bosan. Ayolah. Mereka senang sekali ya membuatku dan Hinata penasaran?

.

"... Kami akan menikah.."

.

"..."

.

"..."

Hening melanda. Aku terbelalak kaget. Hinata sama kagetnya denganku.

"HHHEEE?!" Pekikku tak percaya.

Menma-_nii _dan Hanabi-_neechan _tersenyum kikuk dengan rona merah dimasing-masing pipinya. "J-Jadi K-Kalian..S-Su.." Seruku terbata-bata. Menma-_nii _mengangguk Meng-iya-kan.

.

Kutatap Hinata sejenak. T-Tapi 'kan... Aku baru saja mulai tertarik padanya...

.

"Nah! Hinata, Mulai sekarang kau panggil Naruto dengan sebutan Naruto-Baka-Niisan, Ya!" Menma-_nii _menepuk pundak Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku. Aku tak merespon. Biasanya dalam keadaan normal, Tentu aku akan marah. Namun kali ini aku hanya diam terpaku menatap Hinata.

.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Naruto? Kau tak setuju ya?" Tanya Menma-_nii _ragu. Aku menoleh cepat kearah keduanya. Lantas aku menggeleng. Dan kuusahakan untuk tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Eh! Tentu saja aku setuju! Hahahaha Selamat ya, _Nii-chan, Nee-chan_!" Kataku sumringah. "Iya, _O-Omedetou~_" Hinata menyetujui perkataanku.

.

Menma-_nii _dan Hanabi-_neechan _tersenyum lega. Menma-_nii _meraih lengan Hanabi-_neechan _yang ada diatas meja. Mereka bertatapan, Saling berbagi senyum. Lantas menoleh kearahku dan Hinata. "_Arigatou, _Naruto. Hinata!"

.

* * *

.

"Okaeri Menma-_chann~_" Sambut _Kaa-chan _nyaring saat Menma-_nii _masuk kedalam rumah. _Kaa-chan _memeluk Menma-_nii _lama. _Nii-chan _balas memeluknya lembut.

"_Tadaima, Kaa-chan_"

.

Aku melangkah mendekati _Tou-chan. _Aku menyikut perut _Tou-chan _pelan. "Kita terlupakan." Cibirku. _Tou-san _tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya.. Wajar saja, Bukan? _Kaa-chan_mu sudah tak bertemu Menma selama 2 tahun terakhir karena Menma sibuk dengan Kuliahnya." Ujar _Tou-chan _memaklumi. Aku menghela nafas. Benar juga kata _Tou-chan. _Kutatap lagi Menma-_nii _yang masih saja dipeluk _Kaa-chan._ Kulihat Menma-_nii _meronta saat _Kaa-chan _mengeratkan pelukannya. Ckck. Sepertinya _Kaa-chan _memeluk Menma-_nii _terlalu kuat.

.

"Aku sesak_, K-Kaa-chan_" Protes Menma-_nii. Kaa-chan _melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyeka air mata yang mulai muncul dipelupuknya. "Habis _Kaa-chan _kangen sekali. Menma_-chan _dan _Kaa-chan _'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu" Menma-_nii _mengusap bahu _Kaa-chan. _Lalu mencium pipinya singkat. "Aku juga merindukan _Kaa-chan. _Tapi berhenti memanggilku dengan 'Menma-_chan_' dong. Ahaha. Aku 'kan sudah Dewasa." Seru Menma-_nii _sambil tersenyum.

"Bagi _Kaa-chan, _Kau tetaplah Menma-_chan_nya _Kaa-chan_" Gumam _Kaa-chan_ lembut.

.

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memeluk Menma juga." Akhirnya _Tou-chan _bersuara. Menma-_nii _terkekeh lalu berjalan kearah _Tou-chan. _Dengan perlahan Ia memeluk _Tou-chan._ "Aku juga Merindukan _Tou-chan._"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Baiklah. Aku benar-benar dilupakan!

.

"Sudah! Hentikan Dramanya! Biarkan 'Mereka' Masuk." Ujarku cuek. _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan _berpandangan. "Mereka?"

Menma-_nii _tersenyum kecil. Ia lantas melangkah kearah pintu masuk. "Kalian, Masuklah." Perintahnya.

"Permisi" _Tou-chan _dan _Kaa-chan _terlihat kaget ketika Hanabi-_neechan _dan Hinata muncul dari balik punggung Menma-_nii. _Hanabi membungkuk sopan. Diikuti oleh Hinata.

.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, _Aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan Hyuuga Hanabi. Dia.. Err.. Kekasihku." Menma-_nii _memperkenalkan Hanabi-_neechan _dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipimya.

.

"EH?!" Jerit _Kaa-chan _tak percaya. _Tou-san _tersenyum sopan dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. _Kaa-chan _dengan langkah lebar-lebar mendekati Hanabi-_neechan. _Ia menatap Hanabi-_nee _lama. "S-Sulit dipercaya... Menma-_chan_ku ternyata sudah dewasa." Gumamnya lirih. Namun, Senyuman bahagia masih saja terpatri diwajah _Kaa-chan_ku. Hanabi-_neechan _tersenyum lalu kembali membungkuk. Rona merah dipipinya masih saja belum hilang.

.

"Ah!" Seakan ingat seseuatu Menma-_nii _menunjuk Hinata. "Dan Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Adik Hanabi." Katanya lagi. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia lantas membungkuk kearah _Kaa-chan _da_n Tou-chan._

.

"Wah~ Kalian berdua cantik-cantik. Manik kalian mirip sekali-_ttebane~_" Kudengar _Kaa-chan _memuji Hinata dan Hanabi-_neechan. _Hum.. Ternyata _Kaa-chan _juga sepemikiran denganku. Hinata dan Hanabi-_nee _memang mirip.

.

Aku menatap pemandangan didepanku dengan wajah pilu. Entahlah.. Bukan berarti aku tak suka dengan Pernikahan Menma-_nii _dan Hanabi-_nee. _Hanya saja ulu hatiku resah. Aku bukan cemburu! Kuperjelas lagi, Aku tidak cemburu! Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Ada apa sih dengan ku ketika aku menatap Hinata? Kenapa aku merasa aneh dengannya? Mungkinkah ia pembawa sial nantinya?! Ah! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran jahat begitu.

.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Ah! Pikiranku kacau! Ini pasti ulah dinginnya udara diluar. Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan beristirahat.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, _Menma-_nii, _Hanabi-_neechan, _dan... Uhum..Hinata.. Aku pamit kekamar ya! Selamat bersenang-senang!" Seruku. Kuhiraukan ajakan _Kaa-chan _tentang makan malam bersama. Aku sedang tidak _Mood _makan. Bahkan makan ramen sekalipun.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan langkah gontai. Tak lama irisku menangkap pintu yang sudah sangat _Familiar _diingatanku. Ah! Tentu saja itu pintu kamarku. Kuputar kenop pintu dan segera memasuki ruangan yang menurutku paling aman didunia.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Ku katupkan mataku. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Mengingat banyak hal merepotkan yang kualami seharian ini.

.

"..."

.

Kalau diingat lagi, _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan _tadi kelihatan senang sekali saat Menma-_nii _mengenalkan Hanabi-_neechan _pada mereka.

.

.

Apa mereka juga akan sesenang itu kalau suatu saat nanti aku mengenalkan gadisku?

.

"..."

.

"Hhh~ Apa mereka juga akan sesenang itu kalau suatu saat kukenalkan Hinata sebagai gadisku?"

.

**=TBC=**

* * *

.

**A/N : **Hallo! Miss Bieber balik lagi dengan cerita baru. ^w^)/ Bagaimana? Chapter satu memang sengaja Bieber buat pendek Semoga nggak kecewa ya :3

Aduh~ Maaf seenaknya membuat Hanabi sebagai kakaknya Hinata . Memang awalnya Bieber bermaksud membuat Pair utamanya itu MenmaHana. Tapi, setelah tanya sana-sini dan memantapkan hati, Bieber putuskan untuk menggunakan Pair no satu Bieber NARUHINA w)

Ini debut pertama Bieber di genre Hurt/Confrt. Jadi harap maklum saja kalau banyak terjadi kesalahan ^_^

Oh.. Fic ini adalah realisasi dari pertanyaan yang Bieber tanyakan sama kalian di Chapter terakhir karya Bieber sebelumnya(?) #Hoy

Kalau respon dari Minna-_san _semua baik, Bieber akan sering _Update _seminggu sekali. Tepatnya setiap Hari Rabu/Kamis ^_^ Janji deh. Tapi mungkin kalau lagi _Mood, _Bisa _Update _Kilat juga. wkwkwkkwk :v #Digiles

Sedikit info nih ya :D Rambut Hanabi memang pendek loh kalau Shippuden ^_^ Bieber liat di komik _RockLee's SpringTime of Youth chapter 34_.

Tapi Bieber bingung juga u,u di komik Naruto aslinya, saat Hinata terkena efek _Mugen Tsukiyomi_, Tepatnya saat Hinata bermimpi. Disana diperlihatkan rambut Hanabi masih panjang -_- ah sudahlah Bieber bingung -.-

.

Bagi kalian yang meminta Chapter 6 Ataupun _Sequel _Fic "**I am Ugly**" Sedang Bieber pertimbangkan ^_^ Semoga Bieber bisa cepet _Update Sequel _Fic Tersebut ya! ^_^

.

Akhir kata,

.

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

_Notificaton : _

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 2 Minna~

* * *

.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Naruto? Ayo coba kemeja dan jasnya." Tegur seseorang padaku. Aku kembali menatap Setelan jas berwarna putih yang kini ada digenggamanku. Aku mengerucutkan bibir lalu beralih menatap orang disampingku. "Kenapa aku juga harus memakai pakaian ini _Nee-chan_? Yang akan menikah 'kan kau dan Menma-_nii_" Aku mencoba protes. Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temanku kalau mereka melihatku memakai setelan ini?! Aarrgghh, Memalukan!

.

Hanabi-_neechan _-Orang yang tadi- terkekeh pelan. Ia lantas mengacak rambut _Blonde _kebanggaanku. "Sudah jangan banyak protes! Kita kemari 'kan mau Feeting baju untuk pernikahanku nanti. Aku sudah mencoba gaunku. Sekarang giliran kau! Jadi, Lekas ganti bajumu dan cobalah! Kau pasti akan terlihat tampan." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku mendengus kesal. Lalu melangkah kearah ruang ganti dibelakangku.

.

* * *

_**Srek~**_

.

Aku membuka gorden ruang ganti. "Bagaimana, _Nee-chan?_" Tanyaku tak yakin pada Hanabi-_nee. _Hanabi-_nee _menoleh kearahku. Ia memekik kegirangan lalu menghampiriku dengan riangnya. Mata _Lavender_nya syarat akan efek _Blink-blink _tanda kekaguman.

"_Sugoi_, Naruto! Kau tampan sekali!" Pujinya. Pipiku merona. Tentu saja aku merasa tersanjung dipuji oleh Calon kakak iparku ini. Aku melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti.

Kuloloskan sebuah cengiran lebar andalanku. Lantas aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. "Ahahahaha.. Sungguh? Aku tahu aku memang tampan, Hehehe" Jawabku sambil cengengesan. Hanabi-_neechan _merapihkan jas putih yang kini tengah kukenakan. Aku diam seraya menyunggingkan senyum _lucifer_. kalau si _Baka Aniki _melihat ini pasti ia akan cemburu.

.

"Cocok sekali untukmu, Naruto! Kau jadi terlihat seperti Mempelai pria sungguhan! Hahaha, Kita tinggal tunggu Hinata keluar dengan Gaunnya." Aku melonjak kaget. Irisku melebar tak percaya. Siapa yang tadi ia sebut? Hinata? "Hinata ada disini, _Nee-chan_?" Tanyaku sesantai mungkin. Hanabi-_neechan _mengangguk mengiyakan. Senyuman seketika mengembang di wajah tampanku. "Oh.." Responku singkat. Kemudian aku berbalik mengahadap kedepan cermin -Tepatnya membelakangi Hanabi-_nee- _guna menyembunyikan ekspresi senang yang kini tengah terpatri diwajahku.

.

Seperti apa Hinata kalau ia memakai gaun? Hehe. Pasti akan cantik sekali! Apa ia akan kaget kalau melihat penampilanku yang begini? Ah.. Pokoknya aku harus tampil menawan didepannya.

.

"Hanabi_-neesan.._" Suara merdu itu meninvasi seluruh indra pendengaranku. Tubuhku menegang meski bukan namaku yang dipanggilnya. Aku kenal suara lembut ini. Walau kami tak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak hari dimana Menma-_nii _memperkenalkan Hanabi_-nee _padaku, Otakku sudah secara otomatis men-_save _segala hal mengenai Hyuuga Hinata. Aku menoleh. Mendapati sosok cantik yang tengah melangkah malu-malu kearahku dan Hanabi-_neechan. _"Hinata! Sudah kuduga kau cocok sekali memakai Gaun ini! Kau sangat-amat Cantik!" Jerit Hanabi-_nee _sambil memeluk Hinata. Aku masih diam menatap Hinata. Sepertinya ia belum sadar akan keberadaanku. Hanabi-_nee _melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Ia lalu menarik Hinata kearahku. "Eh!? N-Naruto-_niisan _juga ada disini?!" Hinata terlihat kaget. Aku menggulum senyum tulus. Wah~ Aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya yang imut. "Iya, Hehehe. Hanabi-_neechan _yang memaksaku datang kebutik ini. Padahal aku 'kan sedang sibuk bermain basket." Koarku spontan. Kalau ditilik lagi, Aku jadi seperti sedang mengadu pada Hinata saja. Kudengar Hanabi-_neechan _berdecak kesal. Ia menjawil pipiku gemas. "Ini 'kan untuk kebaikanmu juga, Naruto. Lagipula Menma yang menyuruhku mengajakmu!" "_Wakatta! Wakatta! _Lepaskan cubitanmu dipipiku dulu _Nee-chan!_" Pintaku dengan wajah memelas. Kulihat Hinata tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum kikuk kearahnya. Hah~ Kalau untuk melihat Hinata tersenyum seperti itu, Dicubit selama apapun aku mau, Hahahaha.

.

Hanabi-_nee _melepaskan cubitannya. Ia lantas medorong Hinata kesampingku. Kini posisiku dan Hinata tengah menghadap kesebuah cermin besar. "Kalian benar-benar mirip pengantin. Hahaha. Yang satu tampan, Yang satu lagi cantik!" Ucap Hanabi-_nee _girang. Aku memperhatikan sosokku dan Hinata yang terpantul dari cermin.

Hanabi-_neechan _benar. Aku dan Hinata memang mirip pengantin sungguhan. Senyum tulus terukir diwajah _tan_ku. Kuamati kembali sosokku dan Hinata. Aku menggunakan setelan jas dan kemeja putih rapi. Celana panjang putih yang dipadukan dengan sepatu hitam mengkilat benar-benar membuat penampilanku sempurna. Kutatap lekat sosok Hinata dalam cermin. Gaun putih selutut tanpa lengan itu tampak cocok dengannya. Gaun dengan pita _Lavender _besar didada, Rambut yang menjuntai halus dari bahu hingga punggung, Sepatu yang senada dengan warna gaunnya, _Glove _putih sebatas siku, Pita belakang berwarna _Lavender, _dan rumbai-rumbai yang terletak diujung gaun itu membuatnya benar-benar tampak indah dimataku. Gaun yang manis untuk orang yang manis pula.

.

Mata kami bertemu didalam cermin. Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. Untuk sesaat wajah Hinata memerah entah karena apa. "Kau cantik sekali, Hinata" Kataku sambil berbisik. Bahu Hinata menegang. Ia menoleh kearahku dengan iris yang melebar. Ah~ Dia manis sekali. "_A-Arigatou.. Nii-san.._" Hinata menundukan wajahnya, Membuat poni _Indigo _menghalangi pandanganku ke matanya.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mengambil sesuatu" Hanabi-Nee_chan _berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku dan Hinata berdua. Aku memasang wajah kebingungan menatap kepergian Hanabi-_neechan. _"Hanabi-_neechan _kenapa sih, Hinata?" Tanyaku pada gadis disampingku. Kulihat ia menggeleng pelan. Untuk sesaat ia menatapku, Namun begitu mata kami bertemu ia langsung memalingkan sikapnya membuatku heran. Aku ini menyeramkan, Atau bagaimana? Kuhela nafas pelan. "Hei, Hinata.." Hinata menoleh kearahku. "..Menurutmu, Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?" Pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar dari mulut sialanku. Dasar Uzumaki bodoh!

"..."

.

"..."

Untuk sekejap, Ia tetap diam. Aku beranggapan bahwa penampilanku saat ini benar-benar bodoh. Saking bodohnya, Hinata sampai tak bisa berkomentar apapun. Aku ini menyedihkan."N-Naruto-_niisan _terlihat K-keren" Dengan cepat, Aku memalingkan wajahku padanya saat ia berkomentar demikian. Darahku terasa berdesir naik. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearahku. Aku masih terpaku ditempat. Tak lama, Sebuah kurva tercetak di wajah _Tan_ku. "Hehehe.. _A-Arigatou, _Hinata" Seruku sambil memberikannya cengiran lima jari andalanku.

.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Suara Hanabi-_neechan _mengintrupeksi kegiatan kami. Kulihat ia tengah berlari kecil sambil membawa _Bouquet _bunga kecil di genggamannya. "Untuk apa _Bouquet _itu _Nee-chan?_" Tanyaku heran. Hanabi-_neechan _mengulas senyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya...

.

"Untuk ini!"

.

...Dan meletakan _Bouquet_ tersebut dilengan Hinata. Hinata masih terlihat bingung menatap _Nee-chan_nya.

"Kkyyaaa! Kalian seperti Miniaturku dan Menma!" Hanabi-_nee _memekik kecil. Aku dan Hinata _Swetdrop._ Aku menggeleng pelan. Mencoba untuk bersikap _cool. _"Hinata, Ayo gandeng Naruto!" Apa pula permintaannya ini?! Hanabi-_neechan _mau mempermaikanku ya?! Bukannya aku tidak senang. Aku tentu senang. Hanya saja sepertinya Hinata terlihat enggan.

"E-Eh?! K-Kenapa H-Harus begitu, _Nee-san?!_" Wajah Hinata terlihat memerah. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. "Ayolah~ Aku mau mem-Foto kalian berdua! Kalian 'kan akan jadi 'Miniatur pengantin' dipernikahanku nanti" Pinta Hanabi-_nee _sambil mengatupkan lengannya didepan dada. Ia mengeluarkan Kamera dari balik tubuhnya.

.

Aku membuang nafas perlahan. "Hanya karena kami ini 'Miniatur pengantin' kalian, Tidak berarti _Nee-chan _bisa menyuruh kami ini itu." Kataku cuek. Hanabi-_neechan _mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah.. Kumohonn~" Hinata melirikku dengan wajah kebingungan. Aku mendelikan bahu seolah berkata 'Jangan tanya aku'. Hinata menggulum senyum tipis. Cantik. Senyuman yang membuatku ingin tersenyum juga."Baiklah~" Ujar Hinata pasrah. Aku menoleh menatap Hinata dengan pandangan serupa 'Kau serius'. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku tersenyum tipis. _Well, _Bagaimanapun aku tak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini menghilang begitu saja.

.

Hinata mengaitkan lengan kanannya dengan canggung kebelahan siku-ku. Aku menyambut gandengan si gadis dengan menggenggam erat telapak tangannya. Oh~ Tuhan.. Kalau seandainya kami berada di depan altar, Mungkin akan lebih baik lagi.

Bahu kami bersentuhan. Memberikan sedikit 'sengatan' listrik kedalam tubuhku."Ayo! Hinata! Naruto! Senyum~" Intruksi Hanabi-_neechan. _Aku menatap Hinata sejenak. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Kupu-kupu seolah menari memenuhi perutku. Hinata balik menatapku, Kemudian ia tersenyum tulus. Aku diam. Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata menunjukan senyumnya HANYA padaku. Membuatku tak bisa menahan sebuah lengkungan tercetak diwajahku yang -ku yakin- tampan.

.

**Klik~** "Yak, sudah!" Ucap Hanabi-_neechan _senang. Hinata buru-buru melepaskan gandengannya dilenganku. Aku mengernyit heran. Gadis ini kenapa sih? Aku tidak semenyeramkan itu, bukan?Aku mendesah kesal, "Sudah ya. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku sibuk." Hinata menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. Hanabi-_neechan _mengangguk.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, _Ne~ Ototou_. Hehehe! Ganti bajumu dulu ya, Kalau kau tidak menganti bajumu, Bisa-bisa kau disukai banyak gadis." Aku memanyunkan bibirku. Apa maksudnya sih perkataan Hanabi-_neechan _tadi? "Maksud _Nee-chan _apa, Huh? _Nee-chan _cemburu ya kalau banyak gadis yang menyukaiku?" Aku memasang wajah rubahku. Menyeringai kecil sembari menyipitkan Iris _Shappire_ -_nee _sedikit tersentak. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kau ini memang benar-benar seperti Menma. Ckckck, Sudahlah~ Pergi sana!" Hanabi-_nee _mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah menyuruhku pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku di usir nih?"

.

"Iya, Sana cepat pergi, Naruto!"

.

"Hinata~ _Nee-chan_mu kejam sekali.." "E-Eh?"

.

"Jangan bersikap manja pada _Imotou_ku, Naruto! Dia bukan Pacarmu!"

.

"Kalau begitu akan ku jadikan dia pacarku.."

.

"NARUTO!"

.

"H-He?! Aku 'Kan hanya bercanda, _Nee-chan_! Jangan sampai mengangkat bangku begitu dong!"

.

* * *

.

**14 Januari**

.

Tidak seperti hari biasanya. Hari ini salju tak turun. Langit seperti ikut berbahagia atas hari mengecek penampilanku lagi. Kususuri sosok diriku di dalam cermin. Jas, Cek! Kemeja, Cek! Celana sudah licin, Cek! Sepatu yang mengkilat, Cek! Rambut yang rapi, Umm.. Akan lebih baik kalau tetap seperti ini tersenyum senang dengan penampilanku saat ini. Ku acak helai _Blonde_ku asal. Yosh! Kau sangat mempesona sekali, Pria tampan. Hehehe.

.

"Naruto? Kau sudah selesai?" Aku menolehkan kepala. Kudapati sosok _Kaa-chan_ku dipintu masuk. Aku tersenyum lebar kearahnya kemudian mengangguk mantap. _Kaa-chan _melangkah kearahku tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"Kau tampan sekali, Naru-_chan_" Kata _Kaa-chan _seraya menepuk pelan pundakku yang dibalut jas putih. Aku menatap wanita beriris Ungu disampingku. Dan ia balas menatapku. "Tidak kusangka, Kedua anak lelakiku telah tumbuh hingga seperti ini.." _Kaa-chan _menyentuh pipiku. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Ayolah, _Kaa-chan. _Yang menikah 'kan Menma-_niichan, _Bukan aku." Keluhku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku guna menangkup wajah wanita yang kupanggil ibu. Kuusap pelan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

.

"Aku tau. Hanya saja,_ Kaa-chan_mu ini tidak menyangka kalian tumbuh secepat ini.. Dan sebentar lagi.. Salah satu dari kalian akan meninggalkanku.." Gumaman _Kaa-chan _itu membuat hatiku pilu. Aku meraih bahunya. Memeluk wanita yang sudah melahirkanku. "Aku 'kan masih ada, _Kaa-chan.. _Aku tidak akan meninggalkan _Kaa-chan._" Aku menenangkannya. Kutepuk pelan punggung _Kaa-chan. _Apa hal ini selalu terjadi kalau seorang anak akan menikah? Hah~ Kenapa _Kaa-chan _jadi dramatis begini? _Kaa-chan_ menegadahkan wajahnya. Ia menatapku dalam. "Tapi suatu saat kau juga akan menikah bukan, Naru-_chan_?" Tanyanya parau.

Aku menghela nafas. "Tentu saja, _Kaa-chan. _Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan _Kaa-chan _kok. _Kaa-chan _'kan wanita yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini.. Hehe.. Jangan memasang wajah begini dong." Aku mencubit pipi _Kaa-chan _sambil tersenyum jenaka.

.

"_Ittai~ _Naru-_chan~_" "Hari ini 'kan hari bahagia _Nii-chan. _Tidak seharusnya _Kaa-chan _sedih begini.." Kataku lembut. _Kaa-chan _menatapku sejenak. Lalu tersenyum kemudian. Ia kembali memelukku. Begitupun sebaliknya.

.

**Tok Tok**.

"A-Ano.. _S-Sumimasen.._" Suara lembut mengalun ditelingaku. Kutatap daun pintu. Sosok gadis bergaun putih tengah diam sambil menggenggam ganggang pintu masuk."Hinata!" Panggilku spontan. Ku lepaskan pelukanku pada _Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan_ ikut berbalik menatap Hinata."A-Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Hinata pelan. _Kaa-chan _menggeleng. Ia lantas berjalan mendekat kearah si gadis dengan surai _Indigo. _"Tidak.. Ada apa, Hinata_-chan?_" _Kaa-chan _mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki ruangan yang tadi tengah kugunakan sebagai ruangan untuk menyiapkan penampilan.

.

Hinata tersenyum kearahku dan _Kaa-chan. _"Acaranya sudah akan dimulai.. Menma-_Niisan _memyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian ke aula utama." Jelasnya sopan. _Kaa-chan _mengangguk. "Baiklah~ Kalau begitu _Kaa-chan _duluan ya, Naruto, Hinata.." _Kaa-chan _berpamitan padaku dan Hinata lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

.

Kutatap Hinata yang ada dihadapanku. Ia cantik sekali. Ia menggunakan Gaun yang sama seperti saat dibutik waktu itu. Surainya ia ikat setengahnya dan membiarkan yang lainnya terurai begitu saja melewati bahunya yang mulus. Ia juga menggunakan _Make up. _Walau tipis, tapi tetap saja itu tak lepas dari pengamatanku. Harus kuakui, Dia berkali-lipat lebih cantik daripada biasanya. He~ Kalau ia bersanding denganku, pasti akan cocok bukan?

.

"N-Naruto-_niisan _k-kenapa m-m-melihatku b-b-begitu?" Suara gagap Hinata sukses membuatku kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Lantas aku menatapnya lekat. alis Hinata bertaut lucu pertanda ia kebingungan. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kugulirkan senyuman lebar. "Kau cantik, Hinata" Bisikku ditelinganya."E-Eh?"

.

Kulihat wajahnya yang merona. Hah~ Dia imut sekali sih, Aku jadi gemas ingin memeluknya. Aku terkekeh saat melihatnya bergerak gelisah, Gugup. Kutarik lengannya pelan. Mengandengnya keluar ruangan. "Ayo, Kita harus bergegas bukan, Hinata?" Aku mengerling genit. Ia membuang muka. Lantas balik bertanya, "T-Tapi t-tidak usah bergandengan s-seperti i-ini, N-Niisan... A-Aku 'kan sudah dewasa." Hinata menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Aku meneguk ludah saat pemandangan leher dan bahu Hinata terekspos dihadapanku.

Yatuhan.. Bahu dan lehernya kelihatan lezat...

**Plak~ **Aku menampar pipi kiriku. Lalu menggeleng cepat. A-Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan sih?! Ah! Pikiranku mulai kacau!

.

"_N-Niisan?_" Aku menoleh kearah Hinata. "Hehe.. Aku tidak mau kau tersesat, Cantik" Candaku riang. Hinata kembali merona. Hehehe~ Aku suka sekali saat ia merona karena kugoda. Dia benar-benar sangat manis.

.

Uh~ Menma-_nii_, Hanabi-_neechan_! Bolehkah aku dan Hinata saja yang menggantikan kalian sebagai pengantinnya hari ini?! Aku benar-benar bisa hilang kendali kalau terus bersama gadis ini!?

.

* * *

.

Menma-_nii _tersenyum senang kala ia mendapati sang pengantin perempuan menghampirinya perlahan dari ujung altar. Lantunan piano terdengar memenuhi aula. Hanabi-_nee _terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih yang menjuntai panjang. Dibalik kerudung transparannya, Kulihat Hanabi-_neechan _tengah tersenyum tulus. Mereka terlihat bahagia dihari pernikahannya.

.

"Apakah kau, Uzumaki Menma bersedia menerima, Wanita ini, Hyuuga Hanabi, Sebagai Istrimu?"

.

Menma-_nii _mengangguk mantap. "Aku bersedia."

.

Sang pendeta beralih menata Hanabi-_neechan. _"Apakah kau, Hyuuga Hanabi bersedia memerima pria ini, Uzumaki Menma, Sebagai suamimu?" Hanabi-_nee_ tersenyum malu. Ia menatap Menma-_nii _sebentar. Lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada sang Pendeta. "Aku bersedia" Jawabnya yakin.

.

Sang pendeta tersenyum tanpa mengurangi ketulusan yang terukir dalam senyumnya. Si pendeta menyerahkan sepasang cincin pada Menma-_nii _dan Hanabi-_nee. _Kedua mempelai saling bertukar cincin. "Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri." Sang Pendeta membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia menutup kitab ditangannya. "Silahkan cium pengantinmu"

Dalam keadaan begini, Entah kenapa aku yang berdebar. Bukan berarti aku tak pernah melihat orang yang berciuman. Hanya saja, Wajah Menma-_niichan _dan Hanabi-_neechan _begitu mirip denganku dan emm... Seseorang.

Aku jadi membayangkan hal yang macam-macam. Gyyahh! Pikiranku kacau! Kulirik Hinata yang ada disebelahku. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Ia sedikit menitikan air mata. Aku memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan dan meraih jemarinya. Ia tersentak kecil lalu menoleh kearahku dengan cepat. Aku menautkan jemariku padanya. Ku kembangkan senyum lembut pada Hinata.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Ia membalas genggamanku. Pipiku merona samar. Aku tersenyum makin lebar. Kutatap lagi sepasang pengantin didepan altar.

Menma-_nii _menyikap kerudung transparan Hanabi-_neechan. _Senyum bahagia masih saja terpatri diwajah keduanya. Ketika bibir keduanya bertaut, Riuh tepuk tangan mendominasi.

.

* * *

"Hinata.."

Ia menoleh. Kemudian menyinggungkan senyum tipis. "Ada apa, Naruto-_niisan_?" Aku diam sejenak. Kemudian menatap sekerumunan orang yang silih berebut mendekat kearah sepasang pengantin baru. "Kau tidak ikut acara lempar bunga? Lihat! Semua orang sudah bersiap-siap" Ujarku seraya menunjuk kerumunan orang dekat altar. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku malas berdesak-desakan.. Lagipula aku tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan _Bouquet _pengantinnya, Aku 'kan tidak cukup tinggi" Jawabnya. Aku terkekeh mendengar jawaban gadis ini. Aku meraih tangan Hinata lalu menariknya pergi."N-Naruto-_niisan_, K-Kau akan membawaku kemana?" Hinata kelihatan sulit memgimbangi langkahku. Lantas aku berhenti dan membalikan badan. Menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

"Aku ingin kau ikut acara lempar _Bouquet _pengantin. Hehehe.. Siapa tahu kau dapat dan akan segera menikah, Hehehe" Aku mengacak rambut halus Hinata. Ia mengembungkan pipi. "A-Aku 'kan masih tujuh belas, N-_Niisan_.." Cicit Hinata sambil memdorongku pelan.

"Hehehehe" Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memposisikannya di belakang kepala. "Baiklah.. Kita disini saja, Siapa tahu _Bouquet_nya bisa sampai kemari," Kataku cengengesan. Hinata menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah. Kemudian mengangguk singkat.

.

"K-Kalau _Nii-san _mau ikut a-acaranya, S-silahkan s-saja. A-Aku b-b-bisa s-sendirian kok" Aku melirik Hinata. "Aku mana mungkin meninggalkanmu, Hinata." Perlahan, Kuturunkan tanganku dari belakang kepala dan..

.

_Pluk~ _Tepat sebelum tanganku benar-benar kembali kesisi tubuh masing-masing, Sebuah _Bouquet _mendarat dengan manisnya di telapak tanganku.

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

"..."

Aku masih termenung. Pupilku bergulir menatap Hinata. Hinata dengan kepolosannya menatap _Bouquet _dan wajahku bergantian. Aku masih membisu. Kutatap heran _Bouquet _ditanganku.

.

Sorakan dan Riuh tepuk tangan membuatku tersadar. Aku mendongkakan wajah lalu memamerkan cengiran lebarku seperti biasanya.

Kulihat Menma-_nii _melongo. Hanabi-_neechan _terkekeh pelan. Sedetik kemudian keduamya tertawa geli. _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan _menatapku tak percaya. Mereka kenapa sih, Ini 'kan hanya sebuah bunga. Ekspresi mereka berlebihan.

.

Aku menunjukan pose _victory. _Lalu beralih menatap Hinata dengan senyuman yang masih belum luntur dari wajahku. Aku menyerahkan _Bouquet _tersebutkegenggaman Hinata. Ia menatapku kaget. Pupilnya melebar tak percaya. "_N-Niisan_?!"

.

"Untukmu, Hinata." Tuturku pelan. Aku mengusap pelan poni Hinata gemas. Semua mata menatap kami. Hey! Aku tak salah bukan? Aku hanya menunjukan kasih sayang yang kumiliki pada adikku ini. Mereka saja yang berlebihan.

.

"_A-Arigatou, N-Niisan~_" Suara Hinata teredam. _Bouquet _itu menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya. "Iya, Sama-sama" Responku sembari menganguk.

.

"Hey, Naruto!" Hardik _Kaa-chan. _"Ada apa, _Kaa-chan_?" Tanyaku sambil bergidik. _Kaa-chan _menyikut perutku pelan.

_Nyut~ Kaa-chan _menjewer telingaku. "_I-Ittai, Kaa-chan.. _A-Apa salahku?!" Aku mengaduh kesal. _Kaa-chan _mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Kau _Baka, _Naruto." Cercanya. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Apa maksudnya memgataiku begitu?! Apa salahku?

"Maksud _Kaa-chan _apa sih?" Tanyaku -Lagi-."Kenapa kau memberikan _Bouquet _itu pada Hinata-_chan, _Hah?!" _Kaa-chan _balik bertanya_. _Aku memanyunkan bibirku. "Aku 'kan laki-laki, _Kaa-chan_. Aku tidak butuh bunga! Jadi aku berikan saja pada Hinata. Apa salahnya?" Jelasku sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

.

"Kau tak tahu apa arti 'Mendapatkan _Bouquet _pengantin', Naruto?" Tanya _Kaa-chan _lagi. Kini ia menatapku pasrah. Aku memasang wajah dongkol. "Memangnya aku sebodoh itu, _Kaa-chan_?! Aku tahu kok! Makanya, Biarkan Hinata saja yang menikah duluan.." Cecarku malas. Aku melirik Hinata dari ekor mata. Ia hanya diam sambil menunduk. Wajahnya yang merona sedikit tersembunyi dibalik _Bouquet._

.

_Kaa-chan _menepuk jidatnya. "Sesukamu lah, Naruto.." Katanya sembari menghela nafas.

.

**=Naruto's POV = End=**

.

* * *

**=Normal POV = ON=**

.

Dari singgasananya, pasangan pengantin baru itu menatap kekonyolan Ibu dan Anak, Antara Kushina dan Naruto. Menma menggeleng wajar. Kemudian beralih menatap pengantinnya. "Naruto itu bodoh sekali ya tuhan.." Gumamnya pelan.

Sang gadis menatap prianya dengan sedikit terkekeh. Ia menepuk bahu sang suami. "Jangan begitu, Menma. Dia adikmu loh.."

.

"Tapi tetap saja, Hana. Masa dia tak tahu kalau 'memberikan _Bouquet _pengantin pada seorang gadis' sama saja berarti ia akan menikahi gadis tersebut. Dan kau lihat bukan?! Gadis yang kumaksud itu Hinata! Adikmu! Hah~ Aku tak habis pikir" Koar Menma tak sabaran. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala kuning sang adik. Namun tentu ia harus menjaga sikap. Ia adalah raja di hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap yang tidak sewajarnya.

Hanabi tertawa kecil. Ia mengaitkan Jarinya kesela jemari sang Pria. "Itu 'kan cuma mitos Menma. Belum tentu juga 'kan Naruto akan menikahi Hinata nantinya. Walaupun mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi. Hihihi" Jawab Hanabi. Menma menatap Hanabi tak percaya, Ia lantas menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada sang wanita. "Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu menanggapinya, Istriku? Bisa jadi hal buruk kalau sampai Naruto benar-benar menyukai adikmu." Seru Menma. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah sang gadis beriris _Lavender. _

.

Hanabi balas menatap Menma. Ia tersenyum ceria, lalu menjulurkan lidah seolah mengejek. "Hehehe. Aku bercanda. Mana mungkin 'kan Naruto menyimpan perasaan seperti itu pada Hinata. Sebodoh-bodohnya adikmu,Tak mungkin ia melakukan itu. Ia tentu memikirkan perasaan kita selaku kakaknya. Ia juga tentu memikirkan perasaan kedua belah pihak keluarga yang akan terluka jikalau benar ia akan menikahi gadis yang berasal dari marga yang sama dengan kakak iparnya. Ia tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Menma. Tenang saja"

Menma terpana untuk sesaat. Sedetik kemudian, Raut manja terukir di wajah dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu. "_Naa~ _Hana. Kau seperti lebih mengerti _Ototou_ku dibandingakan diriku ini. Kau jahat~ Jangan-jangan yang sebenarnya ingin kau nikahi itu bukan aku, Melainkan adikku? Kejamnya~" Menma merengek manja. Ia mendekatkan iris _Shappire_nya pada sang istri. Hanabi menatap datar sang suami. Tangannya naik. Dan..

_Bletak!_ Sebuah jitakan manis ia hadiahkan pada pria yang se-jam lalu telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Ia membalikan badan memunggungi sang pria. Dikerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Menma mengaduh kesakitan awalnya. Namun tak lama, Setelah melihat Pengantinnya yang terlihat kesal, Ekspresi wajahnya berubah khawatir. "H-Hana-_chan~ _Ayolah.. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda." Rujuk Menma disertai _Puppy eyes_nya. Hanabi yang masing enggan menatap sang suami memilih untuk mengabaikan si pemuda.

.

Menma semakin was-was. _Jangan sampai Hanabi marah! Kalau sampai ia marah, Bagaimana nasibku nanti malam?! _Si sulung Uzumaki membatin.

.

"Hana~" Ia masih merajuk. Sang gadis masih dengan keras kepalanya belum juga merespon si suami. "Hana~ Jangan marah begitu dong.. Aku minta maaf, Hey.." Menma membalikan tubuh istrinya lembut. Ditatapnya wajah sang istri yang masih memalingkan wajah. Ia meraih dagu mungil Hanabi. Berusaha membuat sang gadis balas menatapnya. Dan, Berhasil! _Shappire _yang teduh bertemu dengan _Lavender _yang menawan.

.

Menma menggulum senyum tipis. "Hey, Maafkan aku ya?" Bisiknya lembut. Hanabi masih memgembungkan pipinya. "Aku marah! Kau menyebalkan! Guyonanmu tak lucu!" Gerutu Hanabi. Menma meraih tengkuk Hanabi. didekatkannya wajahnya kearah sang gadis. "Karena itu, Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku ya?" Sedetik kemudian, Bibir keduanya bertaut. Mengabaikan adrenalin yang meningkat karena ulah mereka. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka kini adalah sorotan utama atensi banyak orang. Menma tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memperlihatkan kebahagiaannya lebih dari sekedar tatapan yang ia bagi.

Samar, Ia dapat merasakan Hanabi balas menciumnya. Tautan jari Hanabi di jemarinya menguat. Dinginnya udara tergantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang meyeruak kedalam tubuh keduanya. Menma melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ia terseyum kearah sang istri. Rona merah samar tercetak dipipi keduanya. "Hanabi" Panggil Menma lebut.

Hanabi yang masih terpaku ditempat balas bergumam, "Hm?"

.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Bisik sang pemuda ditelinga Hanabi. Rona merah itu menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Hanabi mengangguk kaku. Didengarnya tawa kecil dari bibir sang suami. Hanabi mengernyitkan dahinya.

.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

.

Menma menggeleng. Didekatkannya lagi wajahnya ketelinga si Gadis. "Persiapkan dirimu untuk nanti. Aku tak akan segan-segan padamu nanti malam" Dan seringai nakalpun terbit di wajah si sulung Uzumaki.

.

**=To be Contineud=**

.

**A/N : **Fiuh~ Akhirnya Chapter ini bisa _Update _juga X( Maaf atas segala keterlambatannya D'X Laptop Bieber membangke(?) beberapa saat.

Terus kepotong mudik lebaran )X Mana tempat mudik Bieber sinyalnya SOS lagi #JanCurcol

Oke, Sebagai gantinya, Bieber akan _Update _kilat! )9 Ditambah epilog untuk '_I am Ugly' _Sedang Bieber buat :D tapi masing rampung sih #plak

Um.. Soal yang 'dapat bunga kasih ke-cewe' bener nggak sih? -_- Aduh.. Jangan diambil pusing ya! Itu Cuma ide konyol yang terlintas di Otak Bieber -_-

.

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah me_-review, Follow, _dan _Favorite ^^ _Apresiasi kalianlah yang mendorong Bieber untuk jadi lebih baik lagi

Yosh! Yosh! Bieber beneran minta maaf loh! X( Sekali lagi _Gomenne~ _

Bagaimana _Chapter 2 _ini? Memang sih MenmaHana terlihat dominan. Tapi ini tuntutan draf Untuk porsi NaruHina akan bertambah di chapter-chapter kedepan! Jadi jangan bosan-bosan mampir ke Fic Bieber ya! Hohoho :3

Akhir kata,

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata bisa ikut tinggal bersama kami disini.." Menma membuka suara. Hanabi mengangguk menyetujui keputusan sang suami.

"E-Eh? A-Apa t-tidak apa? A-Aku tidak ingin nantinya k-kehadiranku membuat kalian terganggu." Hinata mengibaskan tangan kanannya seolah menolak. Bukan berarti ia tidak mau tinggal di rumah pengantin baru, Hanya saja, Bayangkan! Ia akan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kakak dan kakak iparnya.

.

Menma mengusap puncak kepala adik iparnya sekilas. Ia lantas berkata, "Tidak apa-apa.. Rumah ini cukup besar untuk kita bertiga. Lagipula ini rumah baru. Pasti akan sepi kalau hanya diisi oleh aku dan Hanabi."

.

Hanabi mendekat kearah adiknya. Ia menunduk sedikit guna menyejajarkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata. "Hinata.. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menyewa apartemen.. Kau tahu 'kan? _Tou-sama _menyerahkanmu padaku selagi ia di London. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Mana mungkin kubiarkan kau begitu saja, _Ne, _Menma?" Jelas Hanabi. Menma tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadisnya.

"Kakakmu yang cerewet ini benar, Hinata. Selagi Ayah mertua masih ada di London, Kau harus tinggal bersama kami" Hanabi melirik Menma cepat. Ia layangkan tatapan dingin nan angkuh. Dengan gerakan patah-patah. Menma menoleh kearah sang Istri. Sebutir keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul dibelakang kepalanya.

"Ampuni aku, Hana" Cicit sang pemuda. Hanabi mendelik, Ia lalu memilih kembali menatap adiknya yang sedari tadi membisu. Digulirkannya senyum tulus seperti biasanya. "Kau mau 'kan, Hinata?" Tanya si sulung Hyuuga. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Ia balas menatap sang kakak. Lantas ia mengangguk.

.

"I-Iya.. Aku mau" Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum. Hanabi memeluk adiknya gemas. "Hinata memang adikku yang paling manissss!" Pekiknya senang. Menma tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan istrinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk.

"Jadi... Ada keperluan apa kau disini, Naruto?" Tanya Menma datar. Perlahan, Seonggok kepala kuning muncul dibalik pintu. Dengan cengiran tak berdosa, Naruto -Orang yang dipanggil Menma- Melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah pengantin baru.

"Hehehe.. Jadi ini ya, Rumah pengantin baru Uzumaki. Hee~ Besar juga-_ttebayo_!" Alih-alih menjawab kakaknya, Naruto malah berbasa-basi riang. Menma berdecih, "Katakan mau apa kau kemari _Baka Ototou_? Mau mengganggu malam pertamaku ya?" Tebak Menma asal. Naruto memasang wajah kecutnya. "Seburuk itu ya, Aku dipikiranmu, _Aniki?_ Kejamnya~" Naruto terus melangkah mendekati ketiga orang tersebut. Menma mendecak sebal. Kalau sang adik ada disini, Pastilah ada sesuatu yang sedang ia rencanakan.

"Hai Hinata! Hanabi-neechan" Panggil Naruto riang. Hanabi tersenyum kearah adik iparnya. "Ada apa kau kemari, Naruto?" Tanyanya lembut.

.

Tanpa tendeng alih, Naruto berujar Polos, "Aku akan tinggal disini bersama kalian-_ttebayo. _Hehehe"

.

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

"HHHEEE?!" Teriakan Menma menjuru hingga kesetiap sudut rumah.

**.**

**.**

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

_Notification : _

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 3 Minna~

.

Derap langkah menuruni tangga terdengar nyaring. Derap langkah tersebut tak pula mengganggu ketenangan sepasang sejoli dipagi ini.

.

"_Ohayou, _Menma-nii_, _Hanabi-neechan!" Sapa Naruto seraya turun dari tangga. Senyuman lebar ia bagikan kepada sang pasangan baru. Menma yang tengah menyesap teh nya menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, Lalu melirik sang adik. "_Ohayou_" Jawabnya singkat. Hanabi yang baru saja datang meletakan sarapan paginya di meja. "_Ohayou, _Naruto.." Balasnya sembari tersenyum cerah.

.

Dengan riangnya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Ia menggeser kursi dan mengambil posisi duduk diatasnya. "Hai, Pengantin baru. Bagaimana semalam?" Tanya Naruto nakal seraya mencolek ujung bahu si sulung Uzumaki. Rona merah tipis mencuat di pipi tan sang pemuda. Ia sedikit tersedak setelah mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari sang adik, Namun cepat-cepat ia menjaga sikap. Ia berdehem guna menetralisir rasa tak nyaman di kerongkongannya.

.

Ia menatap sang adik sambil menyeringai jahil. "Kau tak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya, Naruto. Hahahaha.. Saat itu, Hanya Aku dan Tuhan saja yang tahu! Bwahahaha! Harusnya kau tahu saat kakak iparmu itu men-" **-DZIGH! **Tendangan sang Istri mendarat dikepala pria bersurai hitam legam dan dengan sukses menghentikan ocehannya.

Naruto melonjak. Irisnya melebar kaget. Diraupnya roti yang ada di meja makan. ia memasang wajah tak berdosa. Berpura-pura tak ikut campur dengan sang kakak.

.

Aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuh Hanabi. Rambut cokelat susunya mencuat kesana kemari. Ia layangkan tatapan setajam mungkin pada kedua pemuda dihadapannya. Tangannya menggenggam pisau dari dapur. "Tahu soal apa, Hah?!" Tanya Hanabi dingin. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat sang kakak ipar. Ia lantas menggeleng cepat. Cari aman. Itu saja yang diperlukan pagi ini."Menma. Jawab. Aku!" Desis Hanabi penuh penekanan. Menma yang baru saja sadar dari syok otaknya bergegas menatap wajah garang sang Istri. Ia meneguk ludahnya gugup. "H-Hana.. A-Aku 'kan hanya bercanda" Kata Menma. Ia menyunggingkan senyum Hanabi menurunkan kakinya dari kepala sang suami. Ia menancapkan pisau di meja makan dalam. "Kalau begitu cepat makan sarapan kalian!" Perintah Hanabi dengan nada rendah.

.

"_Ha'i"_ Jawab kedua Uzumaki bersamaan.

.

"_O-Ohayou Minna~_" Suara lembut itu membelai telinga si bungsu Uzumaki. Naruto menoleh cepat. Mendapati sosok gadis-cantik- tengah turun dari tangga. Sang gadis menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona Naruto balas tersenyum kearahnya. "_O-Ohayou, _Hinata."

.

Hinata mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Naruto. Ia menatap pisau yang menancap ke meja tak jauh darinya. "Sepertinya pagi ini menyenangkan, _Ne?_" Tanya Hinata polos diiringi dengan senyuman. Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. Karna tak ingin melebarkan masalah, Ia mengangguk kaku. Mereka memakan sarapannya dengan tenang (Hening). Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok yang bergesekan dengan piring. Juga detikan jarum jam di sudut ruangan.

.

"Ehem! Naruto.. Mulai hari ini Hinata akan akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Aku dan Hanabi pikir sekolahnya yang dulu jauh sekali dengan tempat tinggal kita sekarang. Jadi, Kami memindahkan Hinata kesekolahmu -yang bisa dibilang, Cukup dekat dari sini." Menma angkat suara. Naruto menatap kakaknya sumringah. Matanya membulat tak percaya. "Yang benar?!"

Sesaat Menma terperangah melihat reaksi yang adiknya berikan. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "Memangnya kau tidak sadar Naruto? Hinata 'kan sudah pakai seragam sekolahmu sekarang." Tanya Menma ragu.

.

Naruto mengerjap. Ia menoleh kearah saudara iparnya. Saat itulah Naruto sadar. Yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya hanyalah wajah ayu si gadis. Ia sampai tak sadar dengan seragam yang kini Hinata gunakan.

Cengiran itu muncul kembali. "Hee~ Aku baru sadar. Hehehe. Hinata cocok sekali menggunakan seragam Konoha _high School._" Kata Naruto seraya mengunyah sarapannya. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dengan masih menunduk ia menimpali, "_A-Arigatou, N-Niisan_"

.

Naruto menatap jam dinding disudut ruangan. Ia lantas berdiri dan menyambar ranselnya. "Kita harus berangkat sekarang, Hinata. Bisa gawat kalau hari ini kita terlambat" Naruto mengambilkan ransel ungu Hinata. Ia meletakannya dipangkuan sang gadis.

"Apa tidak buru-buru? Ini masih pukul tujuh tiga puluh, loh" Hanabi mengeryitkan dahinya. Naruto mengambil satu roti dari meja. Dikunyahnya perlahan. "Tidak. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei_._ Beliau sering kali masuk sebelum bel pertama dibunyikan. Hah~ Guru sialan itu menyusahkan sekali." Naruto menimpali. Menma mengangguk tanda mengerti. Hinata bangkit dari posisinya dan segera menempatkan ransel dipunggungnya.

.

"M-Menma-niisan l-libur kah?" Tanya Hinata polos. Menma menoleh kearah Hinata, Lalu dengan gerakan pelan, Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak dibolehkan mengambil cuti untuk bulan madu. Hahh~" Dihelanya nafas berat. Hanabi mendekati suaminya dan menepuk puncak kepala si pemuda. "Itu 'kan karena kau baru masuk Menma. Lagipula, Sebulan lagi kau dapat cuti" Tutur Hanabi. Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia lantas menatap Hanabi bosan. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa tahan kalau harus menunggu sebulan lagi?! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melakuka-"**-DUAK! BRAK! KRAK!**

Pukulan telak dari Hanabi berhasil menghentikan perkataan Menma. Samar, Namun sang gadis -maksudku wanita- berambut cokelat susu itu merona. Menma jatuh terkapar dilantai. Hanabi membalikan badan menatap kedua adiknya yang kini tengah mematung."Nah~ Kalian jadi pergi sekolah 'kan?" Tanya Hanabi sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto berjengit kaget. Ia menampilkan senyuman gugupnya. Lalu memgangguk cepat.

.

"I-Iya.. Kami berangkat dulu, _Nee-chan_. _Ittekimasu_.." Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya dengan cepat keluar rumah.

.

"_Itterasai~_" Balas Hanabi nyaring. Ia menoleh kebawah. Menatap seonggok Mayat dilantai. "Kau juga harus pergi 'kan? Hoy!"

.

**=Normal POV : END=**

.

* * *

**=Naruto's POV : ON=**

.

Aku dan Hinata awalnya berjalan beriringan. Namun kali ini, Aku melanbatkan irama langkahku sehingga kini aku berada di belakangnya. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, Aku ingin menilik penampilan Hinata pagi ini dengan lebih jelas.

.

Hm~ Apa yang harus kukatakan ya? Dia manis seperti biasanya. Rambutnya yang -meskipun tidak dihujam sinar matahari- berkilau ia gerai seperti biasa. Ia menggunakan seragam KHS -Konoha _high School- _yang dibalut dengan mantel ungu lavender tebal. Dan menggunakan kaos kaki hitam panjang selutut untuk menutupi kaki panjangnya. Aku tersenyum miring. Meskipun ditutupi, Tetap saja semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebab, Rok kotak-kotak KHS memang terbilang cukup pendek. Ukurannya 10 _cm_ diatas lutut. Fufufu. Ini suatu keberuntungan untuk kaum adam bukan? Berterima kasihlah pada Jiraiya-sensei yang merancang seluruh seragam untuk para siswi.

.

Hinata masih berjalan dengan anggunnya didepanku. Saudara iparku yang cantik ini pasti akan populer dikalangan pria.

Saat itu juga aku melonjak kaget. Eh?! Benar juga! Gawat! Aku harus memikirkan cara yang ampuh untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari bandit-bandit sialan itu!

_._

_"Hoy! Lihat cewek yang ada didepan. Astaga. Cantik sekali." _

.

Aku menangkap bisikan sekerumunan lelaki tukang gosip tepat dibelakangku. Meski samar-samar. Namun aku bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

.

_"Mana? Mana? Yang rambutnya Indigo-keunguan itu? Eh? Iya loh.. Cantik sekali. Hey! Dia sepertinya murid baru! Akan kuincar dia ah!" _

.

_Twich._ Pertigaan muncul dipelipisku.

.

_"Woy! Jangan ambil start duluan! 'kan aku yang melihatnya pertama! Jadi kalian mundur saja!" _

.

_Twich. _Perempatan muncul! Gah! Tak akan kubiarkan mereka bertindak semaunya!

.

Masih dengan wajah santai, Aku mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. Kemudian menyejajarkan langkahku dengan Hinata.

.

_Grep~ _Kulingkarkan lenganku di tengkuknya. Merangkulnya mesra. Hinata melonjak kaget. Ia lantas cepat-cepat menoleh kearahku dengan wajah yang memerah. "_N-Nii-san?"_ Cicitnya malu-malu.

Bisa kudengar jeritan kaget dari kerumunan tukang gosip yang ada dibelakang. Aku menyeringai. Lantas mendekatkan diri ke telinga saudara iparku ini. "Hey.. Hinata.." Panggilku tepat ditelinganya. "Y-Ya?" Hinata memainkan telunjuknya pertanda gugup. Wajahnya kian memerah. "Dengar.. Kalau kita sedang berada disekolah, Jangan panggil aku '_Nii-san'_. Kau mengerti?" Bisikku diselingi senyuman. Wajah Hinata benar-benar sudah memerah. Meski begitu, Ia masih saja terlihat manis. Ia menatapku bingung. "K-Kenapa?" Tanyanya pelan. Aku menggeleng. Lalu menjawab, "Kau tidak usah tahu apa alasannya. Kau mengerti 'kan Hinata?" Hinata memgangguk patuh. Ia menunduk malu. Untuk seterusnya ia hanya pasrah kurangkul hingga tiba disekolah.

.

* * *

.

"Benar tidak mau kuantar?"

.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. A-Aku t-tidak mau merepotkan Nii-eh-" Hinata melirik takut kearahku. Aku mengehela nafas. Tanganku terangkat, Lalu membelai poni Hinata yang begitu lembut di lenganku. "Naruto. Panggil saja aku begitu kalau kita sedang di depan umum." Kataku sembari nyengir.

.

Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya-lagi-. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" Aku tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya menyebut namaku dengan begitu manis. Kucubit pelan pipi gembul saudara iparku ini. "Anak pintar~"

.

Kini kami sedang berada di depan ruang guru. Sebagai murid baru, Hinata harus melapor terlebih dahulu sebelum dapat mengikuti pelajaran. Oh, Tenang saja. Menma-niisudah melakukan banyak upaya agar Hinata bisa sekelas denganku. Hm~ Kupikir untuk kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada _Aniki_ku yang seperti landak itu.

.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!" Kataku semangat. Hinata mengangguk. Lalu melanbaikan tangannya. Kubalas ia dengan cengiran andalanku.

Baru saja beberapa langkah, Aku berbalik. Ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu!

Dapat kulihat Hinata yang menatapku bingung. "A-Apa A-ada yang ke-ketinggalan, Naruto-kun_?_" Alis Hinata bertaut lucu. "Iya ada yang ketinggalan" Balasku seraya mempersempit jatak antara aku dan Hinata.

.

"A-Apa yang tertinggal?"

.

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Aku menoleh kekanan. Lalu ke kiri. Begitu seterusnya. Keadaan koridor pagi ini terlihat lebih ramai dibanding biasanya. Kemungkinan besar itu karena ada aku dan Hinata. Tentu saja bukan? Bukan kah sudah kukatakan kalau aku ini termasuk orang yang 'diincar' oleh para gadis. Jadi kalian tidak usah heran. Hm~ Sepertinya kedekatanku dan Hinata memang mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Terbukti dari banyaknya mata yang kini tengah memperhatikan segala pergerakanku dan Hinata.

Sekilas aku tersenyum.

.

_Cup_

_._

Aku mengecup pipi Hinata yang lembut. Riuh pekikan banyak orang mulai menggerilya di dalam idra pendengaranku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini untuk mencegah pria lain mendekati saudara iparku yang cantik. Alasan lain? Ummm... Entahlah.. Aku hanya ingin mencium Hinata saja.

.

Kurasakan bahu Hinata menegang. Wajahnya kembali merona merah. Irisnya membulat tak percaya. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dipipinya. Kupertemukan dahiku dengan miliknya. "Hey.." Panggilku sambil tersenyum nakal.

.

"..."

.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia terlihat seperti kehilangan rohnya. Aku terkekeh pelan. "N-Naruto-kun_?_" Bisiknya pelan. Aku tersenyum kecil. "Hm?" Aku balas bergumam.

.

"T-Tadi itu a-a-apa?" Tanya Hinata gagap. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku meskipun dahi kami bertemu. Ia terlihat gugup. Irisnya bergerak liar. Menatap orang-orang yang tengah melongo menatap kami berdua dengan takut. Kuraih dagunya agar ia balas menatapku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Memangnya tidak boleh, hm? Aku 'kan _Nii-san_mu" Bisikku tepat diwajahnya. "T-Tapi o-orang-orang me-melihat. K-kupikir-" "Jangan pedulikan mereka, Hinata." Aku memotong perkataannya.

.

Seakan ingat sesuatu, Hinata mendorong bahuku pelan. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Dia kenapa sih? Hinata menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada.

"_G-Gomenne, _N-Naruto-kun_, _Tapi bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang a-ada pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei pa-pagi ini?" Seru Hinata dengan nada gugup. Aku menepuk jidatku keras. Kenapa aku baru ingat! Hah! Ini semua karena ulah Hinata. Ini ulahnya karena membuatku ingin terus-terusan dekat dengannya.

.

"Ah~ Kau benar! Kalau begitu, Sampai jumpa dikelas, _sweetie~_" Kataku sambil mengerling nakal. Hinata terperanjat. Kupacu langkah seribu. Sebelum keadaan koridor depan ruang guru ini semakin ribut, Sebaiknya aku pergi.

.

* * *

.

"Uzumaki-san_, _kenapa kau terlambat di pelajaranku, hm?" Pertanyaan bernada dingin itu mencelos dari bibir Orochimaru-sensei_. _Aku meneguk ludah. Lalu menatap liar keberbagai arah guna mencari alasan.

.

"Uzumaki!" Panggilnya lagi. Aku berjengit. Lalu menatap Manusia pucat didepanku. "A-Ano.. I-Ini 'kan belum bel masuk, _sensei._" Aku coba membela diri. Orochimaru-senseimenjulurkan lidah panjangnya. Wajahku seketika memucat. H-Harusnya tadi aku bawa pisau untuk memotong lidah panjang Orochimaru-sensei_._

"Itu bukan alasan, Tuan Uzumaki. Katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya!" Aku mengaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal.

.

"Um.. Tadi aku dari ruang guru." Kataku se-santai mungkin. Tentu aku tidak boleh kelihatan gugup didepan guru _Killer _semacam Orochimaru-sensei_. _Kalau aku gugup, Kebohonganku akan terbongkar!

.

Orochimaru-sensei tampak termakan kebohonganku. Ia lantas mengangguk. Sekilas membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan duduk, Uzumaki-san"

Aku menghela nafas perlahan. Kulangkahkan kaki ke mejaku yang berada di pojok belakang kelas. Sasuke -teman sebangkuku- terlihat menyeringai kecil. Kujulurkan lidah untuk mengejeknya.

.

"Pagimu bagus, _Dobe_" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Aku memdengus sebal. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Pagiku memang bagus! Haha! Kau puas?!" Balasku dingin.

.

_Srek~ _Baru saja Orochimaru-sensei akan meneruskan pelajaran, Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Nenek _Tsunade -_sang kepala sekolah-disana. Wanita -hasil kamuflase- muda ini menatap Orochimaru-sensei sejenak. "Maaf mengganggu waktu mengajarmu, Orochimaru-sensei" Katanya tegas. Orochimaru-sensei menggeleng. Lalu mundur selangkah guna mempersilahkan Nenek Tsunade berbicara.

.

Nenek yang terlihat muda itupun melangkah yakin. Lalu berbalik menatap para murid yang ada di kelasku. "Ada pengumuman untuk kalian!" Serunya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Aku menopangkan kepalaku di lengan kanan. Ah~ Ini pasti soal Hinataku.

.

"Kalian akan mendapat teman baru." Nenek Tsunade berujar lantang. Benar 'kan dugaanku. Kepala sekolah yang telah berumur setengah abad itupun menatap Pintu masuk. Lalu mengibaskan langannya. "Hyuuga. Silahkan masuk."

.

Dan inilah sosok yang kutunggu-tunggu. Si cantik berhati mulia. Hinataku akhirnya benar-benar sekelas dengan pangeran tampan ini. Hehehe.

.

"Wow!" Teman-teman lelakiku (Kecuali Sasuke) berdecak kagum. Kuberikan _Deathglare _pada seluruh temanku dikelas ini. Tidak! Mereka tidak pantas memberikan tatapan memuja yang menjijikan seperti itu pada Hinata, Saudara iparku yang paling cantik!

.

Hinata tersenyum canggung. "H-_Hajimimmashite~ Watashi wa namae wa _Hyuuga Hinata-_desu_. _Minna-san, Yoroshiku onegaisimasu_" Hinata membungkuk sopan. Mata kami bertemu. Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya. Pipi Hinata bersemu, Lalu membalas senyumanku.

.

"Hyuuga-san silahkan duduk dikursi yang kosong" Kata Orochimaru-sensei_. _Aku menatap kesekeliling kelas. Bangku yang kosong hanya ada di sebelah si Bocah anjing Kiba! Gawat! Tak akan kubiarkan Hinata duduk dengan orang seperti itu! _Teme! _Maafkan aku!

.

_DUAK!_

_._

_BRUK!_

_._

"_Itte.. _Apa masalahmu, Oy! _dobe?!_" Teme terduduk dilantai begitu kutendang ia dari kursinya. Ia menatapku nyalang. Aku memasang wajah menyesal. Kudengar ia berdecih sebal. Masih dengan menatapku garang, Ia berdiri.

.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Orochimaru-sensei tiba-tiba. _Teme _menatap datar si guru ular. Ia menepuk celananya pelan. "_Ie._" Balasnya singkat. Ia berjalan kearah bangku Kiba. Kiba terlihat kaget dan sepertinya bocah anjing itu tengah menggerutu karena Sasuke duduk disebelahnya.

Sudah kuduga! Sasuke pasti mengerti maksudku! Ah.. Sahabatku itu memang yang terbaik!

Kembali kutatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan kelas sana. Aku mengangkat alisku lalu tersenyum nakal. Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia lantas berjalan menuju bangku milikku.

Hinata duduk dengan anggunnya disebelahku. "_N-Nii-san, Y-Yoroshiku.._"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir kesal. "Bukan '_Nii-san_' Hinata. Kau lupa ya?" Aku menelengkan kepala. Hinata tersentak lalu segera meralat perkataannya. "-Maksudku, Naruto-kun_..._"

.

Aku tersenyum senang. Nah! Itu lebih baik! Hehehehe

.

.

"Baiklah.. Kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya."

.

Hinata buru-buru menghadap kedepan. Namun tidak denganku. Aku masih menangkupkan kepalaku ditangan seraya menatap saudara ipar disebelahku ini lekat. Kuulas senyum tulus. Hinata itu indah. Tak berperi.

Kalau Hinata ada disampingku sih, Belajar selamanyapun aku tidak peduli. Hehehe

.

**=TBC=**

.

**A/N : **Hai hai! Ini nih janji Bieber tempo hari .w.)b Maaf kalau mengecewakan Minna-san semua, Maaf juga kalau kependekan . Bieber ucapkan banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak Terima kasih pada Minna-san semua yang sudah sudi me-_review, _Mem-_Follow, _Ataupun Mem-_Favorite_kan Fict abal Bieber ini ( ㅠ.ㅠ) _Hontoni arigatou~_

.

Oh.. Ada beberapa pertanyaan nih yang mau Bieber jawab \( 'v')/

Pertanyaan dari : _Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NH'L : _Kenapa harus Hanabi? Bukan Shion? Kenapa ya? *pose mikir*/plak/ Karena kalau boleh jujur, Hanabi lebih mirip Hinata ketimbang Shion (menurut Bieber loh) Sebelum membuat fic ini, Bieber memang sempat kepikiran untuk menjadikan Shion sebagai sosok kakak dari Hinata. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Bieber mau melestarikan(?) _Hyuuga forgetten _seperti Hanabi -_- Kasian soalnya terlupakan di AniManga ( v . v )

_Pertanyaan dari __ Me yuki Hina : _Hubungan seperti iniBoleh menikah kok ^_^ Tapi hubungan seperti ini jarang. Tidak banyak pula. Menurut surfei ( cie surfei #plak ) yang Bieber dapat. Mayoritas keduabelah pihak keluarga selalu menentang hubungan seperti ini :D

Pertanyaan dari _blackschool_ : Happy ending? hmm.. Kitalihat nanti XD #digiling# Kamu mau Happy atau Sad ending? XD

_Arigatou_ untuk _Ijel-san_ yang telah mengkoreksi kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya X) Membantu banget loh! :D

.

Ayo! Ayo! Ada yang mau bertanya lagi? :3 Bieber siap jawab kapan aja kok :D Tanya yang banyakpun no prob kok #plak#

Akhir kata,

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

Notif :

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

**Don't Like Don't Read **

~Happy Reading Chapter 4 Minna~

.

* * *

"Pelajaran selesai untuk pertemuan kali ini. PR yang baru saja kuberikan harap dikerjakan sebaik-baiknya. Kalian mengerti?"

.

"_Ha'i, Sensei_"

.

Aku tersentak. Eh? Pelajarannya sudah selesai?! Yang benar saja! Kenapa jam pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei jadi terasa sesingkat ini?!

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian kembali menatap gadis disebelahku. Ini semua karena ulahnya. Ulahnya karena membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan sedetikpun. Dia terlalu indah untuk diabaikan.

.

"Ini salahmu, Hinata" Ucapku pelan. Sebuah senyum kuulas diwajah tampanku. Kulihat Hinata menoleh dengan cepat kearahku. "_N-Nii-san _m-mengatakan s-sesuatu?" Tanyanya polos. Tangan Hinata masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang tergeletak di meja. Aku mendengus sebal, "Hei. Bukankah sudah kubilang, Kalau kita sedang ada di sekolah, Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu" Protesku sambil bertopang dagu. Hinata terlihat panik. Ia lalu meminta maaf sambil membungkuk kecil, "_G-Gomen. N-Nii-s-_Eh-" Aku terkekeh pelan. Aku menutup mulutku guna meredam tawa yang hampir saja meledak.

.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Kubelai sayang puncak kepala _Indigo _si gadis. "Tak apa Hinata. Nanti juga kau terbiasa. Hehehe. Pokoknya usahakan untuk terus mengingatnya ya, _Hime_" Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

pipi Hinata memerah. Ia menunduk lalu mengangguk kaku.

"Uhum!" Suara deheman itu mengintrupeksi kegiatan kami. Kulirik beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hinata.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Kh.. Kalian mengganggu saja! Teme, Sakura-chan, Kiba!"

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum kearah teman-temanku. Tanpa memperdulikan perkataanku, Sakura-chan yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita dari ketiga orang itu melangkah lebih dekat kearah saudara iparku yang cantik.

"Hai, Hinata! Namaku Sakura Haruno! Salam kenal!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sakura-chan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Hinata. Kulihat Hinata dengan ragu balas mengulurkan tangannya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajah gadis berambut indigo disebelahku ini. "_H-Ha'i.. Yoroshiku, _Haruno-san" Kata Hinata pelan. Sakura-chan melirik pria disebelah kanannya. Kemudian memukul pundak si pria pelan. Kudengar _Teme -_Pria tersebut- mendengus. Kemudian balas menatap Hinata dengan wajah datarnya. "Sasuke Uchiha" Kata Sasuke singkat. Perempatan muncul dipelipisku. Hah! Aku tidak terima Hinata diperlakukan seperti ini oleh si _Teme _Sasuke.

.

Kiba dengan riangnya berganti posisi menjadi diantara Sasuke dan Sakura-chan. Ia sedikit memcondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata. Apa yang akan dilakukan si Bocah anjing ini?Aku menggeram pelan. "Hai, Hinata-chan! Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Kau bisa memanggilku Kiba. Tapi Kalau kau mau memanggilku '_Darling_'pun tidak masalah. Hahaha" Gah! Apa-apaan itu! Aku menatap Kiba tajam dan sepertinya ia tak peduli dengan tatapan ketidaksukaanku padanya. Aku terperangah saat Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit kearah Hinata. Berani sekali dia! Dia cari ribut denganku?! Begitu maksudnya?!

"Cih. Menjijikan!" Desisku sebal. Pandangan Kiba yang sedari tadi terus terpaku pada Hinata akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. "Kau ini kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Aku mendelik kearah pemuda pencinta anjing itu. "Kurang jelas? Yang menjijikan itu tentu kau, Kiba" Jawabku sinis. Kulihat _Teme_ memutar matanya pertanda bosan.

.

"Oy Hentikan, _Dobe_!" Aku membuang muka. Kh! Si _Teme_ sudah mengerti rupanya. Aku bangkit dari kursiku. Tanganku bergerak meraih kerah belakang Kiba. Menyeretnya dan mencoba memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Runtukan demi runtukan dikeluarkan Kiba. Namun, Sama sekali tak kuhiraukan. "Kita ke kantin! Ayo temani aku, Kiba!" Ajakku tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" Mulut Kiba menganga dengan alis yang makin berkerut. "Kenapa kau mengajakku, Oy! Naruto! Aku 'kan sedang-Oy!" Tanpa tendeng alih, Aku segera menyeretnya keluar dari kelas menuju kantin. Sasuke dengan santainya mengikutiku. Dengan ekor mataku, Kulihat Sakura-chan membungkuk tanda pamit kearah Hinata.

Sang gadis bersurai _Indigo _itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum ragu. Kami-sama. Aku bahkan lupa berpamitan dengan si Cantik itu. Hah~ _Gomenne_, Hinata. Melihat tingkah Kiba padamu benar-benar membuatku muak.

.

=**Naruto's POV = OFF=**

.

* * *

.

Pandangan si gadis _Indigo_ belum juga lepas dari arah pintu masuk kelas. Pintu yang beberapa saat lalu dilewati oleh sang saudara ipar dan kawan-kawannya. Ia bertopang dagu diatas meja. Menatap keluar jendela, Tepatnya menatap langit yang masih saja tak menampakan mentari.

Hinata nampak bosan. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut dengan Naruto dan temannya ke kantin. Namun, Ia tetaplah seorang Hinata. Hinata yang pemalu yang bahkah sering kali berbicara gagap. Tentu tak mudah baginya memulai _Convertation _dengan teman-temannya yang lain (Selain Naruto).

.

"Hai" Sapaan itu membuat sang gadis _Lavender _berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh kearah si pemanggil. "H-H-Hallo.." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum malu. Hinata kini tengah memandang sosok gadis bersurai pirang dengan rambut bergaya _Pony Tail. _Hinata melirik sekilas _NameTag _yang tersampir di dada sebelah kanan sang gadis. _Ino yamanaka... _Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"_Konnichiwa, _Hinata! Hehe, Namaku Ino Yamanaka_, Yoroshiku!_" Ino Mengintroduksikan dirinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kedepan wajah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil, Lantas menyambut uluran tangan si gadis _blonde. _"Y_-Y-Yoroshiku, _I-Ino-san" Ucap Hinata pelan. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menatap Hinata dengan senyum yang masih juga belum lepas dari wajah putihnya. "Jangan panggil dengan '_san_' begitu Hinata. Mulai sekarang 'kan kita teman!" Hinata mengangguk senang menanggapi.

.

Obrolan keduanya makin melebar. Terima kasih kepada Ino yang sedari tadi tidak kehabisan topik. Hinata hanya bisa menjadi pendengar, Karena memang pada dasarnya Hinata terlampau malu untuk menyela ataupun memberikan jawaban pada Ino.

"_Ne, Ne, _Aku lihat loh, Hinata" Ino menyipitkan matanya jahil. Ekspresi menggoda kini terpatri diwajah sang gadis _Blonde. _"N-N-_Nani?_" Jawab Hinata gugup.

Ino mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Ia meletakan telapak tangannya disebelah bibir, Posisi berbisik. "Yang tadi pagi loh. Eheheh kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Hinata" Ino berbisik ditelinga Hinata. Hinata mengerjap pelan. Semburat merah belum juga lepas dari wajah ayunya. "P-Pagi tadi?" Hinata memutar ingatannya. Tadi pagi? Setahunya, Hal 'spesial' yang ia alami tadi pagi 'kan hanya...

.

.

.

_Blush~_

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah. Ah~ Sekarang ia ingat jelas kejadian mana yang Ino maksudkan. Hinata meletakan tangannya menutupi mulut dan pipi. "I-Itu..." Ino makin memperlebar senyumannya tatkala melihat ekspresi yang dimunculkan Hinata. "Nah! Kita 'kan sudah berteman! Maka beritahu aku, Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua!? Kalian punya hubungan yang -Uhum, Spesial 'kan?" Pertanyaan berantai meluncur tanpa hambatan dari Ino. Nada bicaranya ketara sekali tidak ingin dibantah. Hinata menggeleng cepat. Gurat kepanikan tercetak jelas diwajah sang gadis bermarga Hyuuga. "B-Bukan, I-Ino.. S-Sungguh!" Hinata coba menyangkal.

.

"Jangan bohong Hinata!"

.

"A-Aku tidak b-berbohong, Ino"

.

"Kalau begitu akan kutanyakan langsung pada Naruto perihal hubungan kalian!"

.

"I-Ino!"

.

* * *

.

**=Naruto's POV : ON=**

.

"Oy! Jadi kau menyeretku kemari hanya untuk menemanimu makan ramen?! Demi tuhan Naruto! Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas dan kembali melanjutkan 'serangan'ku pada Hinata-chan."

.

Aku mendelik. "Jangan macam-macam, Kiba!" Desisku Sarkatis.

"Apa hakmu melarangku, Kuning?!" Balas si bocah anjing. Perempatan muncul di pelipisku. Aku mengenggam sumpit ramenku lebih keras.

_Mana mungkin kukatakan kalau Hinata adalah saudara iparku, Tidak! Tidak! Tak ada yang boleh tahu soal ini._

"Kau, Aku tidak percaya pada _Playboy _sepertimu, Kiba! Aku tidak rela kalau murid baru seperti Hinata kau jadikan korbanmu yang kesekian kalinya."

.

"Apa maksudmu, Rubah tengik!"

.

Sakura mendorong bahuku pelan. "Hentikan! Kiba! Naruto!" Aku mengerucutkan bibir seraya menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. "Kh! Seharusnya kau tidak usah menengahi perdebatan kami, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mengrhela nafas berat, Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Kalian berdua kekanak-kanakan!"

.

"Heh?! Yang kekanak-kanakan 'kan dia, Sakura!" Kiba menunjuk hidungku dengan tampang menyebalkan. Aku memberikan tatapan sesinis mungkin saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan manik lazuardiku. Aku dan si bocah anjing saling melemparkan kilatan-kilatan listrik pertanda ketidaksukaan dengan tatapan yang menajam.

"Ck! Hentikan, Duo _Dobe_!" Cih! Kenapa manusia dingin ini juga ikut-ikutan?! Aku meninju kepalan tanganku sendiri, Lalu melangkah kearah Sasuke dengan kilatan emosi yang masih terpampang jelas diwajahku. "Kau mau ikut campur, _Teme?!_"

.

**Bletak! **"Ittai!" Aku meringis kesakitan lalu membalikan tubuh, Pandanganku terfokus pada sosok Sakura-chan dengan surainya yang melayang-layang, Tak lupa aura mencekam kini menguar dari balik tubuhnya. "Kalau kau berani menyakiti Sasuke-kun, Kau akan berhadapan denganku, Naruto" Aku meneguk salivaku sendiri. Nada bicara Sakura-chan dingin sekali. Ditambah kali ini wajah si gadis spring itu sangat menyeramkan.

.

"Hah! Sudahlah! Aku ingin kembali ke kelas! Aku malas dengan kalian!" Kiba melengos pergi. Aku memutar tubuh dan berencana mengenjarnya. Namun, Ketika Sasuke menarik keras tanganku, Kuurungkan niatan itu. _Well, _Dari ekspresi yang si _Teme _berikan, Aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku.

.

Aku menggerutu kecil, "Ck, Ada apa lagi, _Teme_?" Tanyaku ogah-ogahan. Sasuke melepaskan tanganku, Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk yang sedaritadi di tempatinya.

.

"Kau..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sakura-chan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada seraya mendekat kesamping Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura-chan sekilas. Lalu keduanya mengangguk. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Naruto. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan si murid baru itu?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke membuatku tersentak kecil. Murid baru yang mereka maksud itu Hinata 'kan?

.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanyaku balik. Sasuke melangkah semakin mendekatiku. "J-Jangan dekat-dekat _Teme_! A-Aku bukan _Gay_-_ttebayo_!" Sasuke memutar matanya pertanda bosan. "Kau tahu apa maksud kami, _Dobe_" Ujarnya sinis.

.

"..."

.

"Ini soal Hinata 'kan?" Tanyaku asal. Sakura-chan mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang masih saja serius. "Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun 'kok" Jelasku sambil membuang muka. Sakura-chan mendecih, "Kami tahu kau bohong, _Baka_! Memang kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama?"

Aku mematung. Arrgg! Sahabat-sahabatku ini selalu saja bisa merakasakan adanya bau rahasia dariku. "Kalau kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Hinata, Seharusnya kau tak perlu terlihat cemburu seperti tadi" "Aku tidak cemburu!" Sangkalku cepat. Sakura-chan mendengus sebal. Lalu mundur kebelakang dan mendudukan diri diatas meja yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

.

"Hn. Kalau kau memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan si Hyuuga, Seharusnya kau tak perlu menciumnya seperti pagi tadi, _Dobe_"

Skakmat! Aku diam membisu. Bukannya aku tidak mau membela diri, Hanya saja aku tidak pandai berbohong. Kalaupun berbohong, Aku selalu saja ketahuan oleh si ayam itu.

.

_Jiitt_

.

Cih, Tatapan tajam Sakura-chan dan Sasuke benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkelit. "Gaahh! Aku menyerah! Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan begitu! _Teme_! Sakura-chan!" Aku mengacak rambutku gusar, Lalu menghela nafas Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling berbagi tatapan. Lalu keduanya menoleh kearahku dengan seringai diwajah masing-masing. "Kalau begitu, kami minta penjelasan, Naruto."

Aku kembali menghela nafas gusar. Padahal rencananya aku ingin menutup rapat-rapat perihal hubungan iparku dengan Hinata. Ugh, Apa boleh buat-_ttebayo_!

.

* * *

.

"Hee?! Saudara ipar kau bilang?!" Hinata hampir terjengkang dari bangkunya. Ia lekas berdiri dan membekap mulut Ino dengan telapak tangannya.

.

"I-Ino! Sudah k-kubilang jangan k-keras-keras. N-Naruto-kun melarangku menceritakan hal ini kepada o-orang lain" Pinta Hinata pelan. Rona merah dipipinya makin menjadi, Mendominasi warna kulitnya yang semula berwarna putih pucat.

Ino mengangguk. Lalu segera melepaskan diri dari si gadis beriris Lavender. Gadis _Barbie _itu menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Kau serius Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk demi menjawab pertanyaan menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok, "Sulit dipercaya. Kupikir kalian menjalin hubungan yang spesial" Kata Ino seraya menggaruk pipinya.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia meletakan dagunya diatas tangan kanannya. "D-Dari awal memang tidak ada hal spesial diantara kami, I-Ino."

.

Ino menatap Hinata lekat. Hinata memiringkan wajahnya kala mendapati manik Aqua didepannya tengah menjadikannya objek pandangan utama. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kiba?" Tanya Ino tersentak kecil, "K-Kiba? M-Maksudmu Inuzuka-kun?" Tanya Hinata balik. Ino tersenyum riang. Lalu mengangguk antusias. "Kulihat tadi ia begitu tertarik padamu. Bagaimana tanggapanmu, Hinata?"

.

_Blush~_

.

"A-Aku tidak t-tahu! A-Aku bahkan belum tiga puluh menit mengenalnya. K-Kupikir.. A-Ano.." Hinata bergerak gelisah. Irisnya bergerak liar, Pertanda gugup. Tak lupa kedua jari telunjuk kini tengah bermain didepan dadanya.

Ino terkikik kecil. Ia menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, "Hehe! Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya mencoba menggodamu, Hinata." "I-Ino!"

Ino beranjak dari bangku yang sedaritadi di dudukinya. "Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke bangkuku." Katanya dibarengi oleh desahan kecewa. Hinata menatap kesekelilingnya. Benar kata Ino. Lihat saja, Sekarang para murid mulai berangsur-angsur memasuki kelasnya masing-masing."Bye, Bye, Hinata! Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya!" Ino melambaikan tangannya sambil menjulurkan lidah kecil. Hinata tersenyum kecil yang disusul dengan anggukan semagat.

.

"Un."

.

* * *

.

"Hinata, ayo pulang!"

.

Hinata melonjak kecil. Ia menatapku sebentar lalu melempar pandang kearah teman-teman sekelas yang kini tengah menjadikan kami sebagai pusat atensi sesuka hati mereka.

"Hinata, kau mendengarku, bukan?" Tanyaku lagi. Kali ini aku lebih mendekat kearahnya dan menyipitkan mataku seperti rubah. Pipi Hinata seketika itu juga memerah. Aku tidak brgitu mengerti kenapa pipinya bisa memerah seperti itu, Tapi mungkin aku akan menyimpulkan kalau Hinata sedang kedinginan dan harus segera pulang kerumah.

"H-hai', N-Naruto-kun" Hinata beranjak dari bangkunya, lalu berlari kecil kearahku..

"Kalian mencurigakan, Naruto! Hyuuga!" Ceketukan itu membuatku menoleh kesumber suara. Ah! Lee ternyata. Aku mengangkat bahu, Lalu berucap jahil, "Heh! Kau cemburu, Alis tebal?"

.

"Oy! Naruto aku ingin ikut kalian pulang!" Kali ini Kibalah yang mengintrupsi pembicaraan kami. Aku sedikit meliriknya, kemudian memyeringai tipis. "Tidak! Nanti anjingmu Akamaru kesepian, _Baka Inu_!" "_Nani_?!"

Aku mendorong pundak Hinata pelan. Dengan seringai jahil, Aku memasang pose _victory _dibelakang punggungku. Hahaha! Tentu saja untuk meledek si bocah anjing itu.

.

"Hoy! _Dobe_! Aku yang mengincarnya duluan! Naruto!"

.

Lengkingan suara Kiba terdengar meski kami kini sudah melewati koridor. _Kami-sama_, Si Kiba itu seperti perempuan saja-ttebayo!

"A-Ano... A-Apa Inuzuka-san tidak apa-apa?" Aku menoleh kearah gadis cantik disebelahku. Sedikit menundukan wajah karena memang tinggi Hinata tak lebih dari pelipisku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Jangan pedulikan bocah anjing itu, Hinata! Cukup pedulikan aku saja-_ttebayo_! Hehe" Candaku riang. Pipi Hinata merona, Telingaku juga menangkap pekikan halus yang Hinata loloskan. Si gadis bersurai indigo ini medikit menutupi wajahnya dengan tas yang sedari tadi ia jinjing. Manis sekali~

.

"Yosh! Yosh! Cepat ganti _Uwabaki_-mu itu Hinata! Udara akan semakin dingin kalau kita terus saja berdiri di sini"

.

Hinata mengangguk lalu meletakan _Uwabaki_nya di _Getabako _dengan papan nama 'Hinata Hyuuga' disana.

"Maaf s-sudah menunggu lama." Kata Hinata seraya memakai sepatunya. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak poni saudara iparku ini gemas. "_Daijoubu yo_! Kalau begitu. Ayo pulang! Hanabi-neesan pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam dirumah!"

.

"U-Un!"

.

* * *

.

"_Ne, _Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Hinata?"

.

Hah! Akhirnya aku dapat membuat topik pembicaraan juga. Karena dari semenjak kami melewati gerbang sekolah, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutku maupun Hinata. Oke! Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Hinata karena ini. Dia memang pendiam, jadi wajar saja kalau sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan menunduk. Nah! Masalahnya aku bukanlah tipikal manusia yang suka berada didalam keheningan atau kecanggungan atau apalah itu!

Gah! Aku jadi merasa bukan diriku kalau aku berada disekitar Hinata._ Ditambah perkataan Teme dan Sakura-chan siang tadi. Jadi.. Uh!_

"H-hari ini menyenangkan. A-aku sudah punya teman baru s-sekarang.." Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata. Syukurlah kalau dia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah barunya. Aku membungkukan badanku sedikit guna menatap wajah Hinata lebih jelas. "Heee... Siapa teman barumu itu Hinata? Apa aku juga mengenalnya?" Tanyaku lagi. Aku bersukur! Ternyata alur pembicaraan yang kubuat mampu meruntuhkan dinding kecanggungan yang tadi sempat mendominasi.

Telingaku menangkap tawa kecil dari Hinata. Kepala yang penuh dengan surai Indigo itu mengangguk. "I-Iya. N-Namanya I-Ino Yamanaka" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku kembali menampilkan senyum lima jariku. "Oh! Ternyata Ino! Tentu saja aku kenal si ratu gosip itu!" Ucapku lantang sembari meletakan kedua lenganku dibelakang kepala. "R-Ratu gosip?"

.

Aku mengangguk pasti. Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia lantas kembali memfokuskan pandangan kedepan sana.

"T-Tapi Naruto-kun.." Aku menoleh cepat kearahnya. Ah~ Dia belum selesai berbicara sepertinya. "Ya?"

.

Hinata menunduk, kemudian mulai memainkan telunjuknya gugup. "A-Aku khawatir kalau aku t-tidak bisa berteman baik dengan yang lainnya. A-aku khawatir teman-teman Ino merasa tidak nyaman kalau aku bersama dengan Ino"

.

Aku terdiam mendengarkan gadis disebelahku. Sedikit banyak, Tentulah aku merasa terkejut, juga-umm.. Senang? Hey! Tentu saja. Saat ini aku berada didalam keadaan dimana seorang gadis tengah bercerita soal hal yang sedang mengganjal dipikirannya. Apalagi gadis ini adalah seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Mahapuan yang amat sangat cantik paras dan budi pekertinya.

.

"Hinata..." Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengacak pelan kepala si gadis Indigo ini. "...Jangan biarkan kekhawatiran seperti itu menghambat langkahmu untuk berteman, atau kau tidak akan pernah menemukan siapapun diujung sana.." Ujarku spontan. Tak lupa kutambahkan senyum paling tampanku diakhir kalimat.

Hinata menegadahkan wajahnya menatapku. Nila bertemu Lavender. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berani menatap mataku secara langsung. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya seperti biasa, Ia tidak menunduk, Ia tidak membuang muka atau semacamnya.

.

Yang sekarang ia lakukan adalah tersenyum lembut seraya berkata, "_Arigatou, _Naruto-niisan."

.

**=To be Contineud=**

.

**Glossary** :

_Uwabaki=_ Sepatu untuk didalam sekolah.

_Getabako= _Loker tempat menyimpan Uwabaki itu sendiri.

.

_**A/N **_: Aloha Minna-san T.T)7 Sudah lama banget gak update ini ff -_- Maaf ya Bieber gak bisa nepatin janji buat selalu update tiap minggunya -.- Bieber bener-bener sibuk sama real -_- Seriusan kok gak bohong ( .w.)v Salahkan guru disekolah Bieber ngasih tugas segunung mulu X(/apaan

Bieber Ucapkan _Arigatou _sebesar-besarnya bagi yang telah me-review/Fav/Follow maupun yang menunggu updatnya fic abal ini XD

Chapter kali ini garing ya? Kependekan pula ya? T.T Gomenne~ Bieber sadar kok -_- di chapter ini Bieber memang rada bingung(?)

Tapi, meskipun makin abal bin ancur semoga minna-san sekalian tidak bosan-ttebayo~ ( T.T)

Untuk kedepannya Bieber gak janji akan update cepet -.- Gomen Soalnya UTS lagi menghadang(?) ×_× #jangan curcol#

Oh ya, Naruto mau tamat 'kan? Jujur ya Bieber seneng sekaligus terpukul T.T) Tapi.. Tapi... Semoga NaruHina canon ya! Ah, salah. NaruHina PASTI canon! #udah woy#

.

Akhir kata,

**=Mind To Review?=**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ( And this story is mine ^_^ )

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

Notif :

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 5 Minna~

* * *

.

Krriinnngggggg~

.

Kumatikan alarm sambil meruntuk kesal. Aku menatap kesekitar kamarku yang berantakan. Kuusap rambut kebanggaanku malas-khas orang bangun tidur. Aku mengerjap pelan guna mengumpulkan kembali nyawaku sepenuhnya. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di Konoha _high school _dengan nilai yang biasa pula. Sekitar dua hari yang lalu aku mulai tinggal di rumah kakakku dan istrinya, Menma Uzumaki dan Hanabi Hyuu-ah.. Marganya sudah berganti, Uhum, Biar kuulangi. Menma Uzumaki dan Hanabi Uzumaki.

.

Aku menguap lebar kemudian melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. Kubuka pintu kamar mandi pelan, menghasilkan debaman saat kembali kututup dengan kaki kananku. Kutatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Kantung mataku terlihat jelas disana. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa, Ya sebab utama adalah semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Meski sudah mencari posisi yang nyaman, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur.

.

Percakapanku dengan Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-_teme _kemarin siang terus saja berputar-putar dikepalaku. Dan alhasil aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara terus mengingatnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih sikat gigi _orange _kesayanganku dan pasta gigi yang tak jauh dari posisiku saat ini.

.

Dengan gerakan malas, aku mengoleskan pasta gigi tersebut diatas sikat yang berfungsi untuk membersikan gigi putih yang selalu kupamerkan. Tatapanku fokus kedepan-menghadap cermin. Pikiranku melayang kesaat dimana aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Sasuke dan Sakura-chan.

.

* * *

**=Flashback=**

_._

_"Kau..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sakura-chan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada seraya mendekat kesamping Sasuke. "Apa?"Sasuke melirik Sakura-chan sekilas. Lalu keduanya mengangguk. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Naruto. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan si murid baru itu?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke membuatku tersentak kecil. Murid baru yang mereka maksud itu Hinata 'kan?_

_"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanyaku balik. Sasuke melangkah semakin mendekatiku. "J-Jangan dekat-dekat Teme! A-Aku bukan Gay__**-**__ttebayo!" Sasuke memutar matanya pertanda bosan. "Kau tahu apa maksud kami, Dobe" Ujarnya sinis._

_._

_"..."_

_._

_"Ini soal Hinata 'kan?" Tanyaku asal. Sakura-chan mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang masih saja serius. "Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun 'kok" Jelasku sambil membuang muka. Sakura-chan mendecih, "Kami tahu kau bohong, Baka! Memang kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama?" _

_Aku mematung. Arrgg! sial! Sahabat-sahabatku ini selalu saja bisa merakasakan adanya bau rahasia dariku. "Kalau kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Hinata, Seharusnya kau tak perlu terlihat cemburu seperti tadi" "Aku tidak cemburu!" Sangkalku cepat. Sakura-chan mendengus sebal. Lalu mundur kebelakang dan mendudukan diri diatas meja yang tak jauh dari posisinya._

_._

_"Hn. Kalau kau memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan si Hyuuga, Seharusnya kau tak perlu menciumnya seperti pagi tadi, Dobe" Skakmat! Aku diam membisu. Bukannya aku tidak mau membela diri, Hanya saja aku tidak pandai berbohong. Kalaupun berbohong, Aku selalu saja ketahuan oleh si ayam itu._

_._

_Jiitt_

_._

_Cih, Tatapan tajam Sakura-chan dan Sasuke benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkelit. "Gaahh! Aku menyerah! Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan begitu! Teme! Sakura-chan!" Aku mengacak rambutku gusar, Lalu menghela nafas. Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling berbagi tatapan. Lalu keduanya menoleh kearahku dengan seringai diwajah masing-masing. "Kalau begitu, kami minta penjelasan, Naruto."_

_Aku kembali menghela nafas gusar. Padahal rencananya aku ingin menutup rapat-rapat perihal hubungan iparku dengan Hinata. Ugh, Apa boleh buat-ttebayo!_

_._

_"Kami menunggu, Naruto" Ujar Sakura-chan sambil menghentak-hentakan kecil kakinya. Aku mendengus sebal, "Hinata.. Dan aku.. Sebenarnya.. Umm.. Kami ini bersaudara" Jelasku cuek. _

_Sasuke menatapku heran. "Hah?"_

_._

_Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Kalian tahu 'kan Menma-niichan menikah dua hari yang lalu?" Tanyaku tidak jelas. Sakura-chan mengangguk. "Iya, Tapi apa hubungannya-" "Gadis yang Menma-nii nikahi itu... Adalah kakak Hinata." Potongku cepat._

_._

_"..."_

_._

_"..."_

_Aku menatap gadis pink dan si Teme bergantian. Kulihat Sakura-chan tengah menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan seraya menatapku tak percaya. Dan Sasuke, Dia hanya menatapku datar dan angkuh seperti biasanya. "Sudah jelas? Aku malas lama-lama membahas soal ini." Kataku suara dengus meremehkan Sasuke dengan telingaku. Aku menatap si Uchiha bungsu itu heran._

_._

_"..Dan kau mencintai Hinata, Iya 'kan?" Irisku membulat. "A-Aku? Tidak! Aku hanya sedikit tertarik." Kilahku lantas memalingkan wajah. Aku mengusap tengkukku gugup. Entah kenapa, Namun kali ini aku merasa sedikit takut menatap langsung Wajah kedua sahabatku ini. "Jangan bohong kau, Dobe" Teme kembali bersuara. Huh! Sejak kapan orang ini jadi OOC?_

_"Aku tidak! Maksudku wajar bukan kalau aku protektif terhadap saudara perempuanku?!" Semprotku langsung didepan wajah sang Uchiha. "Tingkah lakumu selalu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Naruto. Dan aku tahu kau sedang bohong sekarang!" Sakura-chan kini juga turut memojokanku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap bersikap santai, Walau sebenarnya otakku sudah berakrobat mencari ide untuk keluar dari situasi seperti ini. "aku tidak menyukai apalagi mencintai saudara iparku sendiri!" Tegasku. Aku menatap Uchiha dan gadis pink didepanku serius. _

_Sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, Aku lantas mulai membalikan badan, "Kalian ini sudah mulai melantur. Hah~ Lebih baik aku pergi saja" Aku melipatkan tangan dibelakang kepala. Yosh! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga dari kondisi ini! Batinku semangat._

_._

_"Kiba bilang ia menyukai Hinata." Perkataan itu langsung membuat langkahku terhenti. Suara langkah mendekat kearahku. "Kau tahu Kiba itu orang yang sulit jatuh cinta layaknya dirimu, Naruto." Aroma Spring menguar ketika ia melewatiku dan menghadapku langsung dari depan._

_._

_"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kau__ tidak percaya pada Playboy seperti Kiba dan tidak rela kalau Hinata ia jadikan korbannya yang kesekian kali'" __Sakura-chan menatapku tajam. Iris Emerald itu seolah mampu melaser apa saja yang ia lihat. Otakku memutar ulang perkataanku yang beberapa menit lalu kutunjukan pada Kiba. "Kau jelas tahu Kiba bukan playboy seperti yang kau bilang." Aku tahu Sakura-chan! Tentu saja. Kiba adalah laki-laki yang baik dan selalu serius jika itu soal perempuan. Aku tahu jelas pancaran apa yang Kiba tunjukan pada Hinata saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Aku tahu-ttebayo._

_._

_"Kau tidak usah berkilah, Naruto. Yang paling mengerti hatimu justru kau sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu"_

_._

_Aku diam. Kurasakan Teme yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangku melangkah mendekatiku. "Kau mencintainya." "Aku tidak!" Aku masih saja berkelit._

_._

_Suka. Cukup suka! Aku tidak mau perasaan ini berkembang menjadi cinta! Aku tidak mau! Aku tahu jelas apa hal apa yang akan kudapat kalau perasaan ini semakin berkembang. Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko yang menyakitkan. Kalau aku terus memupuk perasaanku pada Hinata, semuanya akan berakhir dengan kepedihan. Untukku, Maupun untuk Hinata._

_._

_"Naruto! Jangan menipu dan mengelabui dirimu sendiri. mereka yg tidak bisa menerima diri, Merekalah yang sebenarnya yang akan menyesal!" Sakura-chan menaikan suaranya satu oktav. Aku mengenal Sakura-chan dari dulu, dan aku tahu benar sifatnya yang seperti ini. Ia sedang kesal sekarang-amat mungkin. Karena Sakura-chan memamg paling benci dengan kepalsuan atau kebohongan. Apalagi kalau itu menyangkut soal perasaan lelaki terhadap perempuan yang disukainya._

_._

_"kalau masih saja berkelit, Kau akan kalah dari Kiba" Aku menoleh cepat kearah Teme. Kualamatkan tatapan dinginku padanya -Yang ia balas dengan dengusan senang._

_"..." _

_._

_Aku bingung bagaimana harus menjawab. Aku membuang muka. "Aku..." _

_._

_Sakura-chan memukul bahuku kasar. Aku meringis dan mencoba protes, Namun tatapan tajam yang Sakura-chan berikan padaku membuat bibirku secara otomatis terkunci._

_"Tatap mataku dan katakan kau tidak mencintainya!" Perintah Sakura-chan tegas. Irisku terbelalak lebar. Kobaran api keseriusan terpancar jelas di iris Emeraldnya._

_._

_"Katakan, Naruto." Perintah Teme._

_._

_Tep_

_Tangan kanan Sakura-chan mendarat dibahuku. Kulihat ia tengah menatapku serius. Seolah mengatakan 'jangan bantah perkataanku'._

_"Naruto. Aku tahu kau sulit sekali memahami apa itu cinta. Tapi cobalah untuk merasakan dan meresapi arti keberadaan Hinata bagimu." Iris emeraldnya mengunci shappireku. Aku diam namun lama kelamaan aku semakin memperkuat kepalan tanganku.__Kulirik Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya tengah mengangguk pelan._

_._

_Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari bahuku. "ketika kau jatuh cinta, Kau tidak akan bisa memperlakukan orang yang kau sukai selayaknya kerabat atau temanmu lagi, Ingat itu Naruto"_

_._

_Aku mereguk air liurku sendiri._

_._

_Kemudian menarik nafas panjang._

_._

_"...Aku mencintainya..." Aku menunduk pasrah. Tatapanku terkunci dilantai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

_._

_"..Aku mencintainya.."_

_._

_"..."_

_._

_"Aku mencintai saudara iparku, Hinata."_

_._

**=Flashback OFF=**

* * *

.

"Uaaahhhh!" Aku menjambak kasar surai keemasanku. Kutatap diriku dicermin. Pipiku dihiasi semburat tipis dimasing-masing sisinya. "Sekarang aku harus seperti apa padamu, Hinata?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Setelah percakapan dengan Sakura-chan dan _Teme _siang itu, Aku mengajak Hinata pulang bersama. Awalnya semua berlalu seperti biasanya. Aku menggoda Hinata, dan Dia menunduk menahan malu. Namun ketika ia berterima kasih padaku dengan diiringi senyuman yang -Arg! Boleh kubilang, senyuman seorang bidadari?

.

Yah! Intinya senyuman yang semacam itulah!

Beberapa detik aku terpaku menatap Hinata dan entah sejak kapan keadaan tiba-tiba saja kembali canggung. Entah kenapa tak ada satu katapun bisa kukeluarkan. Disaat yang bersamaan, ucapan Sakura-chan soal perasaanku pada Hinata kembali memenuhi kepalaku. Dan hal itu membuatku bingung bagaimana harus bersikap! Yang bisa kulakukan sore itu hanya diam dan melangkah perlahan disamping Hinata.

.

Hingga saat ini, aku masih juga belum bisa berbicara pada si cantik beriris bak bulan itu.

Dan aku muak dengan diriku yang seperti ini! Pengecut! Naruto Uzumaki, sejak kapan kau belajar bersikap seperti?! Aaarrgghh! Bisa-bisa si bocah anjing Kiba benar-benar akan merebut Hinata dari sisiku.

.

Uh! Memikirkan kemungkinan yang seperti itu membuatku muak!

.

Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air. Kuhela nafas panjang seraya mengusap wajahku kasar. Baiklah, mungkin mandi bisa menjernihkan pikiranku lagi.

.

**=Naruto's POV : OFF=**

.

* * *

.

Sinar matahari melewati sela-sela jendela rumah pengantin baru Uzumaki. Rumah dengan interior simple namun modern ini cukup luas dengan sebuah halaman besar yang banyak dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam tanaman hias.

.

Menma Uzumaki. Pemuda berzodiak Libra yang baru saja berhasil meminang seorang Hanabi Hyuuga menjadi salah satu bagian keluarganya. Setelah melewati berbagai macam penolakan dari sang ayah mertua yang kini menetap di London _a.k.a _Hiashi Hyuuga, Alkhirnya si sulung Uzumaki ini berhasil mendapatkan restu yang -menurutnya- berhak ia dapatkan sejak dulu.

.

Pemuda itu menyesap kopi yang tersaji didepannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis kala matanya menangkap sosok sang istri yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya, _Ototou_nya, dan adik iparnya.

.

"Hei, Hanabi." Panggilnya pada sang istri. Hanabi melirik sekilas sang suami, namun kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada kegiatan yang sedari tadi tengah digelutinya. "Hn?" Balas Hanabi sembari bergumam. Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hey. Kau lebih memilih melanjutkan acara memasakmu ketimbang menjawab sapaanku, sayang?"

Hanabi mendelikan bahunya santai. Kemudian tangan si gadis terulur meraih roti tawar dan mulai mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat.

.

"kuh, Uzumaki! Aku ini suamimu, loh. Tidak sopan bersikap dingin seperti itu pada suamimu sendiri!" Menma beranjak dari kursinya. Lalu dengan sigap berdiri tepat dibelakang wanita yang beberapa hari lalu telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Seringai terbit diwajah Menma. Niatannya untuk bermesraan dengan sang istri pagi ini sepertinya akan terealisasikan dengan baik.

.

_Toh, tanda-tanda kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata saja belum terlihat. _Batinnya senang.

Diulurkannya perlahan tangan tan miliknya ke pinggang Hanabi yang ramping. Namun-

.

"_OHAYOU-TTEBAYO_!"

.

-Suara cempreng nan indah itu telah berhasil membuatnya dengan cepat kembali menarik tangan itu kembali ke masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

Menma menatap si 'pengganggu' dengan tatapan membunuh. "Ingatkan aku untuk memberimu pelajaran, Baka_ Ototou_" Ujarnya sinis seraya kembali ke kursinya..

Naruto memilih mengabaikan perkataan _aniki_nya yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia lebih memilih melangkah riang ke arah kursi yang selalu ia duduki setiap harinya.

.

Naruto mencolek tangan Kakak iparnya seraya mengerling nakal, "_Ohayou_, seksi"

"_Ohayou_, Naruto." Hanabi membalas sapaan Naruto dengan tawa kecil yang samar-samar terdengar.

.

_BUAK_!

.

"_Itteeeee_!" Sepatu hitam itu jatuh begitu saja dilantai setelah dengan mulus mendarat diwajah Naruto.

"Jangan menggoda istriku seperti itu Naruto!" Peringat Menma kasar.

Naruto menggeram sebal. "Aku 'kan hanya bercanda! Lagipula Hanabi-neechan tidak keberatan kok!" Cibirnya. Perempatan muncul dipelipis si sulung Uzumaki. "Kau..."

.

"_Yare, yare_! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Hentikan itu." Hanabi melerai keduanya. Ia cukup malas terlibat dalam 'acara keluarga' Naruto dan Menma. Hanabi meletakan roti isi diatas meja, lalu beralih melirik jam dinding. "Hinata belum turun juga ya.."

.

_DEG_!

.

Nama itu membuat tubuh Naruto menegak seketika. Tubuhnya kaku dan lidahnya kelu. _'Sial, kenapa harus nama itu?!' _batinnya meratap pilu.

"Hmm.. Benar juga. Padahal sarapannya sudah siap." Respon Menma. Pandangannya beralih kearah Naruto yang tiba-tiba membisu.

.

"Naruto. Bisa kau panggilkan Hinata di kamarnya?"

.

DEG! _'Kuso'_ Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa Menma menyuruhnya segala?! Kenapa ia tidak meminta tolong Hanabi saja? Naruto diam sejenak. Hanabi mengeryitkan alisnya. Merasa heran dengan sikap Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dalam keadaan normal, seharusnya Narutolah yang paling bersemangat jika itu menyangkut Hinata. Terlihat sekali Naruto sangat 'menyayangi' adik barunya. Setidaknya itulah yang Hanabi pikirkan.

.

"Naruto?" Panggil Hanabi tak yakin. Naruto berjengit kala mendengar panggilan dari kakak iparnya. Naruto mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya yang biasa. Berpura-pura sebisa mungkin menutupi kegugupannya. "Hehehe. Maaf aku melamun tadi. Oh? Eh? Panggilkan Hinata ya? Baiklah" Menma merasa ada yang aneh dari cara adiknya berbicara tadi. Kenapa ia merasa gaya bicara Naruto jadi sedikit belepotan ya?

.

Naruto menjauh dari pasangan sejoli tersebut. Menaiki tangga, Menuju ke kamar Hinata

.

.

"Dasar aneh" Seru Menma lantas mengangkat bahunya singkat.

.

.

**=Naruto's POV :ON=**

.

_Tap, tap, tap_

.

Seiring langkahku yang makin dekat dengan kamar Hinata, Semakin berdebarlah jatung sialanku. Ugh. Mengetahui perasaanku pada Hinata yang sebenarnya membuatku selalu mati kutu jika berada diseputar lingkungan adik cantikku itu.

.

Tanganku mulai berkeringat. Sesekali aku menghela nafas berat. Apa yang akan kulakukan nantinya jika sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata?!

Arghh! Aku benar-benar tidak kuat dengan pesona Hinata! Sialan, kalau begini terus mana mungkin aku bisa mendekati Hinata!

Aku mengangkat wajah tak yakin. Yosh! Uzumaki Naruto. Tari nafasmu dalam-dalam dan rilekslah! Kau tidak boleh terlihat seperti orang mesum jika sudah berhadapan dengan gadismu!

.

Dan disinilah aku. Berdiri tepat didepan pintu dengan papan nama Hinata Hyuuga disana. Aku menelan air liurku gugup. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku senormal mungkin.

.

_Tok! Tok! _Aku mengetuk daun pintu kamar Hinata pelan. "Hinata? Kau didalam?" Panggilku.

Aku memasang tampang heran. Kenapa tak ada jawab dari dalam ya?

Kuketuk lagi pintu itu lebih keras. "Hinata? Hinata? Kau didalam?" Aku mencoba membuka pintu itu. Dan...

.

_Cklek~_ Voila! Irisku terbelalak kala mendapati pintu kamar gadis cantik itu tidak terkunci. Aroma Lavender menyeruak memenuhi indra penciumanku. Membuatku sedikit bergairah dan arg! Haruskah kukatakan itu pada kalian?!

.

Kubuka pintu kamar Hinata lebih lebar. Aroma ini benar-benar membuatku menahan nafas dalam sekejap. Takut-takut aku langsung menyerang pemilik aroma ini. ugh! Tidak! Buang pemikiranmu itu, Naruto!

Kututup pintu kamar tanpa menimbulkan debaman. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh pelosok kamar Hinata. Aku tersenyum tipis, ternyata benar warna _favorite_ Hinata memang Lavender. Terlihat jelas dari warna yang sama mendominasi keseluruhan kamarnya.

.

Tunggu. Hampir saja aku lupa maksud kedatanganku kesini. Lagipula sejak kapan aku bersikap tidak sopan dengan melihat-lihat kamar seorang gadis tanpa izin dari si empunya?

Tidak! Tidak! Sekarang aku harus mencari Hinata dulu. Rasanya aneh ia menghilang dikamarnya sendiri. Atau jangan-jangan ia diculik? Aku menggeleng cepat kemudian menampar pipiku keras. 'Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh_-ttebayo_!'

.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sisi kanan ruangan. Kulihat ada sebuah pintu bercorak polkadot ungu disana. 'Mungkin Hinata ada disana.'

.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang. Aku membuka pintu itu cepat tanpa tahu pintu itu menuju ke-

"Hinata?! Kau disin-"

.

"..."

.

_Shappire_ dan Lavender bertubrukan.

.

"..."

.

_BLUSH~ _

.

**BRUAK!**

Dengan cepat, Aku membanting kasar pintu yang tak berdosa itu.

Aku terdiam, mulutku menganga, cengo. Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depanku tadi; Hinata yang setengah telanjang tengah membilas surai Indigonya dengan begitu menggoda. Tubuh moleknya hanya dibalut sehelai handuk yang panjangnya hanya sebatas dada dan pahanya yang-demi apapun itu, terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Rambut panjang dan butiran-butiran air yang membasahi tubuhnya telihat sangat menggoda di iris lazuardiku.

Aku lalu menutup wajahku sendiri yang tengah merona.

.

"G-Gomennasai, Hinata. A-Aku tidak tahu kau baru selesai mandi."

.

**=To be contineud=**

.

* * *

**A/N **: Wuuaahhh! Kegajeannya makin menjadi (wOAO)w Semoga kalian semua tidak kecewa ya T^T Habis Bieber sempat galau gegara Memory Handphone ke reset X''O terus, terus, Semua ff koleksi Bieber ludes semuaaaaa... Uaaaahhhh Bieber Syok! T^T *Putar lagu sakitnya tuh disini* #jangan dangdutan woy#plak

Oh ya, Apa alurnya kecepetan? Aduhh -_- Maaf ya kalau kalian merasa begitu _ Apa banyak yang Typo? Masih banyak kekurangannya ya pasti -_-

Ah, Hinata cantik banget ya di _Cover opening theme The Last Movie_? ^_^ Excited banget deh sama Movie itu =w=/apaan

.

Bieber mengucapkan _Hontouni Arigatou _bagi kalian yang telah sudi meReview, MemFollow/Favorite fict abal Bieber ini T.T

.

Akhir kata,

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
